THE STORY OF NEW STORY
by RAIANA
Summary: MC STIZZIE STORY AND SOME MERDER. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GREY'S
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY OF NEW STORY**

A/N **Hi everyone,this is my first fiction,so I hope you all like it.I love Mark and Izzie together but for now this not happening.This is the reason why I wrote this story.It is almost ready but I need a little bit more time to translate and uploaded,because the english is not my mother language.So let me know what you think.**

Mark Sloan was sitting at the table in the coffee-house of the hospital with a pizza and bottle of mineral water. He had appointed surgery very early this morning. He didn't have breakfast and he was already starving. He was just to bite the pizza, when at the table next to him sat down Callie and Erica. They even didn't greeted him. Callie was in her usually bad mood and Erica with her stone face like always.

" I hate eating here! " Callie said.  
" It's not so bad, however all are eating here. " Erica calmed her.  
" O,Great! Only she was missing. My lunch is going to have more and more awful taste. " Saying that Callie made a disgusting face. Mark raised his head and saw Izzie Stevens bringing a tray and looking around. In most of the cases, when he used to see her she was smiling, but now there was no trace of smile. Izzie went slowly to the farest table in the corner of the coffee-house. Callie and Erica followed her by sight. They still did not pay attention to Mark. As if he wasn't there.

" Look at her! She is such a bitch! " Callie commented

" I have always hated women like her. I have to recognize I thought that she is a nice, but when I understood, that she had slept with your husband I changed my mind. And not to talk about even how she behaved in the case of Denny Duquette. She is such a freeloader. According to me everything is due to her good looking. She takes advantage from it. But I won't give her any chance to work with me. Let' see where she could go to... " Erica said.

Mark was listening them. At this moment he lost his appetite. Mark put his meal away demonstratively, stood up and added:

" Excuse me ladies , I would recommended to you a better place for lunch, where there are a lot of stones and sun, settled down by snakes just like you, where you could sizzle as much you are able. Enjoy your meal! "

A/N **LOL!!I like Mark!!What do you think?I don't have anything against Callie and Erica but I don't like them in Mark's company:) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Hey,here is the chapter 2,I hope you all enjoy it!**

Mark was sitting at Joe's, drinking his favourite whisky. Derek had meeting with Rose and he was

alone tonight. Mark had lost himself somewhere, when a woman bag dropped down on the empty chair next to him. He gave a glimpse slowly without turning his head.

" Joe, fill me something strong, please. "

" Iz, is everything ok? "

" No Joe, nothing is ok! My life is completed disaster. "

" Don't talk like this. We all have difficulties. "

" Yes, but nobody behaves like me. I'm the most miserable human being on that earth , and deserve to stay alone to the end of my life. "

" It's not true. You are the best person I know. " Joe smiled at her.

Izzie was so sad that she didn't pay attention to Mark, who was looking at her. After the happening in the coffee-bar earlier today, he was thinking about Izzie Stevens more deeply. This doesen't mean that up to now he hadn't noticed her. She wasn't a woman who could just pass by, but today he as saw something in her, that he didn't noticed before. Or it was a rather feeling he hasn't known yet. Ok, that woman could intrigue him for sure. He was disgusted with Callie and Erica today. For that he was completely sure, is that Izzie Stevens has never taken advantage of how beauty and sexy she was. On the contrary! He liked her self-respect, she never humiliate just to enter in the surgery. Izzie found that someone watched her. She turned her head and saw the McSteamy's grin in a satisfied manner.

" O, God! That's great! " Izzie rolled her eyes.

" Stevens, keep this exclamations, when you come in my bed! "

" What?! Are you kiding to me? "

" No! I'm completely serious! "

" Look dr.Sloan, go to find somebody else, who would listen your stupid remarks. Someone who'll be impressed!I'm not interested! "

" O,Really?! I would say, that you like me, even more! " Mark sipped from his whisky. Izzie smiled nervously.

" Are you a drunk? You are not my type! "

" And who's exactly your type, dr.Stevens? "

" What interested you? It is important that you are not! "

" And who is? O'Mally?! " Mark smiled grinly.

" What?! " Izzie felt how her cheeks flared up.

" You heard me! "

" Why do I for the God sake talk with you? "

" I wonder..." He started as if he didn't hear her at all " How such a beautiful and lovely woman as you has so bad taste.

" You don't have the right to talk so! That's not your business. Look you! "

" What I do look at? I'm great! "

" It's obviously, you are a man who take himself so high. "

" There is why! " Mark smirked.

Izzie raised her eyebrows. Mark watched her for known time, without saying nothing. She angered turned to him.

" Why do you watch me? "

He graspped her arm and pulled her suddenly towards him, whispering in her ear. Izzie sluttered from the tember of his voice and from the contact of his body as well.

"Have you ever been with a man Stevens, who can give you all you need. A man, who knows how to touch you...to kiss you...I would kiss your creamy skin, my hands wouldn't stop caressing your body, while I'm tasting these juicy lips. After that I'll be slowly touching with my tongue your neck. You'll feel my hot breath burning your skin. My fingers will go down reaching these perfect breasts, longing for real passion. My tongue slowly and tenderly will turn around your erect nipple. The same I'll do with the other. My hands will catch your breasts , in a same time I'll take your nipples in my mouth. You'll feel my tongue so badly to lick, suck and caress your nipples, while you feel so excited that will make your heart beating wild, your hips trembleing and you'll not to have any more patience to feel my arosual manhood inside you. When I penetrate you it would be slowly and longly. My hands will never stop stimulate you, where your body burning of desire. I'll make you crazy with my kisses, while our bodies fall in wild dance. In the end you'll reach the top of the pleasure and your whole body shaking from the delight, something you never felt. "

Izzie stood mute. She didn't dare to move, Mark smirked and got up from the chair. He took his leather jacket and laid money on the bar. Mark stood behind her, stretched a hand and removed a hair to reveal her ear. He was approached right close and mumbled:

" Good night, Isobel Stevens! Sweet dreams! "

Izzie closed eyes. Mark turned and headed to the exit.

" O MY GOD!! That was...incredible...was so intense...Joe, I need the strongest drink that you have here, pleeeeaase!! "

A/N **Lol!I think that we all need a strong drink and a cold shower...**


	3. Chapter 3

_NEXT MORNING MEREDITH'S HOUSE_

Izzie stood on the kitchen board and was staring at one point. Meredith and Alex together entered the kitchen.

" Hi Izzie! "

Izzie did not reply to their greeting. Meredith and Alex exchanged puzzled glances. In this moment Cristina dashed in to the kitchen.

" I need to know why the usual morning smells of french toast and the pancakes are not spreading out in the house. "

" Something happens with Izzie. " Meredith discovered.

" There is always something wrong with her. But that didn't reply to my question, why we don't eat. " Cristina said

Izzie didn't move.

" Come on Barbie, wake up and get down to work. Your three poor roommates are starving. " Cristina tried again

" Do you believe in the virtual sex? " Izzie asked

The three of them watched her with opened mouths. Izzie continued to talk with quiet voice rather to herself.

" It has never happened such a thing to me. It was incredible. I can't believe that only some words managed to shake insomuch hard me up. O, God! "

Meredith, Alex and Cristina stood stunned in front of Izzie, who held cup of coffee before her face.

" Izzie what are you talking about? " Meredith asked Izzie, but she didn't reply.

" Izzie!! " Meredith screamed.

" Ahhuhh.. What?! Why do you yell at me? I'm not deaf. " Izzie said as if just waking up from the sleep that she had prolapsed.

" Izzie, what have you done? And with whom? " Meredith asked.

" Me?! I haven't done anything. I just watched a movie. What's the time? " Izzie stood up from the chair. " We have to go in the hospital. "

" How to work today without breakfast? My day is going to be awful! " Cristina complained.

" You'll have breakfast in the hospital. " Izzie said.

" It is not enough that I must have lunch there, and breakfast now, as well. That is grave! " Cristina was more than disappointed.

...

_SGH_

Izzie was a head of the locker put her back against the door. She couldn't sleep all night, swinging in the bed, while Mark's voice was ringing in her head. God, this man made her to undergo something unbelievable, what would have been if...O, Izzie stop now! Awake! This is Mark Sloan and you hate him.

Her thoughts about Mark were interrupted by Bailey. When she heard her voice, Izzie jumped.

" Stevens, why do you seem so? "

" How? "

" You seem, as if... Never mind. Hurry up! Sloan is waiting for you." At mentioning his name, Izzie trembled.

" Excuse me? " Izzie looked embarrassed.

" What the hell happens to you? Are you deaf? Sloan wants you! "

" He wants me?! " Izzie's face blushed. Bailey wrinkled her brows.

" I don't like your behavior. Is there something, I must know? "

Izzie recovered.

" No, Dr.Bailey. Everything is OK. I didn't only sleep well. " She explained.

" Ok then, now move! When I'm chief resident again, I don't want any problems, did you get it? Go to find Sloan! " Bailey ordered.

Izzie left and Bailey followed her with frowned face.

" Something happened with that girl. "

...

Izzie brushed in the nearest lavatory, and started to wash her face with cold water. She looked her face in the mirror.

"Izzie keep cool!It remains only, Sloan to know, that you can not stop thinking about him. "

Mark Sloan was leaned against the desk and was reading the charts. A devilish smile filled his face. He burned down with eagerness, to see Izzie. From yesterday, she didn't come out from his mind. The first thing, he did when came in the hospital was to request her. Yes, he expected to be a very interesting day, today.

" Dr.Sloan!" He heard a familiar voice.

Mark raised his head. It stood before him, the object of his dreams. He smiled and his eye ran down the body of Izzie. She prayed, her legs stop tremoring, because otherwise she would fall down on the floor in McSteamy's legs.

" Stevens, I just wondered,when will you appear? "

" I'm here. What shall I do? " Izzie avoided his eye.

" You are businesslike this morning. " Mark took one pace to her . " Did you sleep well? "

" Yes, why should I do not sleep well? There isn't reason. " Izzie said.

" Is it? " Mark raising eyebrows in question.

" No I slept well! " She said without any hesitation.

" Mm mm..Yes, usually after great sex, you are sleeping like a baby.. " He gave a wink at her. Izzie looked at him angrily.

" It is as if, I haven't heard that. "

" As you wish! Let's go! " Mark left and Izzie closed her eyes after him.

"O, God, I know how you hate me, because, I'm a sinner.., but please help me to resist Sloan today."

Mark was ended and called Izzie.

" Do you come? You can dream for me, as well while we are going, can't you? " He smirked.

Izzie rolled her eyes and went. They entered the room of a patient.

" Mrs.French, I'm Dr.Sloan and this is Dr.Stevens. Your surgery is fixed on this afternoon. Dr,Stevens will explain the particulars to you. If you have some issues, please ask them to us. I'll leave you behind with Dr.Stevens now. I'll check on you later. " Saying this, he left.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Derek just sloped his coffee, when Mark crashed in the room, with a satisfied smile. Derek had a suspicious look at him.

" What do consist your satisfied countenance? "

" Today is for one a lovely day, only! " As saying that Mark sat down in a chair crosses his arms on his breasts and craned his legs.Derek continued watching him under brows.

" I see, you had a sex last night. Don't stay before my eyes to piss me off with your satisfied countenance by the end of the day. And who was the lucky-girl this time? "

" You didn't guess! I haven't had sex.. that is to say ..not exactly... "

" Not exactly?! What does it mean? " Derek didn't hide his astonishment.

" It's difficult to tell you, another time that I'll explain to you. But how do you go with nurse Rose? " A slightly note of the sarcasm was apprehended in the Mark's voice.

" I don't know. I guess that don't go very well. I can't stop thinking of Meredith. " Derek sighed.

" You have to try, with that she is a nurse.. and they know how to act with the miserable doctors. The nurses are always responsive.. you understand, don't you?They are so devoted.. "

" Yes, you are a specialist! " Derek smiled.

Mark sighed and said:

" Not anymore!I finished with the nurses. "

" O, yes I forgot! Now you like doctors, resembling wildcats, like Dr.Hanh. O, God I imagine you both in the bed, you are fastened for the bed with handcuffs, and she dressed in a leather with lash! "

Mark started to laugh.

" I like your rich imagination, but it's not Hanh. "

" Isn't she ? So you like somebody else. Who's she? " Derek asked with a curious look.

" I can't tell you. " Mark said.

" Am I not your best friend?! Recently your sighs were heard around the entire hospital in her. " Derek tried to reminded him.

" She disappointed me. "

" She disappointed you.. before she come in your bed. That's interesting.. " Derek smirked taking a sip of his coffee. "Actually I shouldn't surprise myself. " He continued " One woman can't retain your attention for a long time. "

" I think, this woman can take it. " Mark smiled mysteriously.

" I begin to have enormously desire to understand, who's this woman. I'm interested. "

" I'll not tell you! Not yet! " Mark said emphasizing to the last two words.

" Oh, don't say it! You should tell me! "

" I shouldn't. " Mark smiled. He stood up. " Have a nice day, Derek! Say hello to nurse Rose from me. "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was staying beside the coffee-machine, without noticing Mark, who leaned in the certain distance on the wall, watching her. There is something in her, a strange power attracted him. She was really beautiful, even dressed in scrubs, Izzie couldn't hide her cool body. Her hair was picked up. He imagined how he could drop her hair down and her curls falling down on her face. Mark felt a pleasant exciting. He was almost in the heaven, when...

" O,MY GOD! Don't even think about it! I know this look! "

Mark looked and saw Miranda Bailey with hands on her waist, staying exactly before him, covering Izzie with her body.

" Dr.Bailey.. " Mark said embarrassed.

" Listen to me, horny! Don't even thing to touch Dr.Stevens with a finger.! " Bailey warned him.

" Excuse me, do you know to whom you are talking? " Mark tried to remind Bailey who he was.

" Yes I know! There is no way to confuse you with somebody else. Keep your panties, because otherwise I'll castrate personally you! "

" Dr.Bailey.. " He was not able to continue, because she broke him off.

" Save the words, that you are an attending and my boss also. I have already listened that several times. I'll not permit to happen my intern to have a love story with an attending again. Izzy was the one of my interns that didn't cross that line. It is too enough for me Grey, Yang and Karev. "

" Dr.Stevens is not an intern anymore. She is a resident now. " Mark said firmly.

" That doesn't matter. " She said.

At this moment Richard Webber passed by them.

" What's going on here? " Richard asked.

Bailey frowned.

" That's a crazy hospital. " She said. " Is there something in the air? Why the people here don't know how to keep their panties?! " As saying that, Bailey angrily turned to her heels and went away. Richard had a look at Mark.

" What is she talking about?" He asked.

" I have no idea! Excuse me, Chief, but I've to check my patients.. " Mark left with a innocent smile on his face. Richard shook his head after him.

" I think, I'm already too old about such issues. "

A/N**Sorry if you found some grammar mistakes,but I do my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

The surgery of Mrs French, was completely successful. Surprisingly for everybody , Mark left Izzie to do everything alone, giving her only advises. She was brilliant. They both were washing their hands. Izzie turned to Mark.

" Dr.Sloan, thank you for the chance, you gave me. " She said.

Mark smiled at her.

" You did it perfectly, you have great hands, you know exactly what to do with them. That sounded dirty, but that wasn't my purpose. I'm talking serious. "

Izzie felt, she is blushing.

" Stevens, it doesn't happen very often to say it, but you're good, because you have feeling, and you have one very important feature, which is missing in most of the people. You have a specific approach to each patient. " Mark wiped his hands. He smiled to Izzie and left her with a pleased smile on her face. She became very happy, from what he said. Nobody has stimulated her, like him . "Stop! Stimulating as I said?!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and Alex were drinking beer in their favourite bar.

" I need to relax, I want to dance with a lot of alcohol. " Meredith said.

" Anyway, you're drinking every night. "

" Shut up, Cristina. I'm thinking about to arrange a party in the house, what will you say? " Meredith asked.

" I remember the last party, when Bailey caught you naked in McDreamy's car. " Cristina was giggling.

" That will never happen again, I think we all need a little bit time for fun. What do you think? " Meredith tried to convince them

" I'm agree. " Alex said.

Izzie and Cristina exchanged glances, saying nothing.

" Great! Then we'll make a party with a lot of tequila and dances! "

" I warn you, not rely on me for the cleaning! " Izzie shook her finger.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_ON THE NEXT DAY_

Izzie stood in queue in the coffee-bar of the hospital, when she heard the familiar voice of Mark whispering in her ear. Izzie fluttered.

" Stevens, you smell irresistible. The combination between the flavour of coffee and the scent of your hair, make me dream to begin my day with you. When I wake up in the morning the first thing, I wish to feel is your hot and naked body next to mine. "

Izzie made an effort to reply to Mark, turning her head back to him.

" Only in your dreams, Dr.Sloan! "

" Stevens, why don't you recognize, that you like me, because you love the way, I'm talking to you. "

" You are so wrong! I don't like it. It may sound impossible for you, but not all women are so foolish to enjoy your jokes " She said firmly. Mark got closer to Izzie.

" You want me, Stevens! " He smirked.

" This is bullshit! I have never liked men, like you. You're arrogant, cheeky and swollen. **I don't like you! " **Izzie underlined most diligently the last sentence.

" You're dying to be in my hands. And do you know, your dreams will come true very soon. I can give you all, that nobody could give it to you. I know what your amazing body needs, I know how to satisfy your passion! "

Izzie had a feeling, that she'll jump upon him, she has never felt so far such a desire for sex. She was one of these women, that could live without sex, but Mark Sloan made her to feel irresistible longing for intimacy. With last forces, Izzie took a breath.

" You are the last on this earth, I would go in the bed. I'm not so interested! " Izzie declared. Saying this she was just about to leave, when Mark's voice made her to stop.

" See you Friday in your house! " He said.

" What?! "

" I'll come to the party! "

" You're not invited. " Izzie said.

" I've got news for you, I'm. Meredith invited me, Karev too. "

" Why are you coming? " Izzie asked him.

" I'm curious to see, where you are living. However I should know, where I would spend my nights. I hope, your bed is stable. That doesn't mean, that we can't have sex in other places. I'm full of energy and ideas! " Mark smirked.

" Why I'm still here and listening to you? " Izzie went out furious and left Mark watching her with his satisfied manner. That moment Derek appeared.

" I've already told you, I don't like your self-satisfaction. " He said.

" What's your problem? " Mark asked him.

" My problem is I'm so miserable and you're so happy. It makes me feel even more bad. "

" I'm sorry Derek, I can't help you, but nurse Rose, could do it. With some horizontal salsa, you'll feel much better. " Mark advised him.

" I don't know. She is a nice, but I don't feel the same thing, I have with Meredith. "

" Then, go to the party! "

" How do you imagine that? I can't! I'm trying to forget her, if I go there, this will not help me. Are you going to be there? " Derek asked astonishingly.

" Of course, I'll go. " Mark felt the strange look of Derek. " What? "

" There is something wrong with you. How is it going with the mysterious girl? " Derek asked.

" Very well! You know I'm good at women. "

" Are you going to tell me, who is she, finally? "

" No. " Mark said shortly.

" I thought, I'm your best friend.. "

" You're my best friend, but I can not tell you yet. "

" So, I know her. " Derek assumed.

" You know her very well. " Mark smirked. Derek jumped suddenly.

" Don't tell me, it is Meredith. " He was terrified. Mark started to laugh.

" You are separated, aren't you? She is free now. " Mark was teasing him.

" This time I'll kill you! " Derek assured him.

" Take it easy, it 's not Meredith. "

" I don't know , if I can trust you. " Derek wasn't sure.

" Believe me, I wouldn't involved myself in anything with your woman, **who ever is she! " **Mark emphasized on the last sentence.

" As well as my ex-girlfriends. " Derek was shaking a finger warningly after him.

A/N**Ha-ha-ha!I like the friendship between Mark and Derek.They are so amusing.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N**Here is chapter 5.I promise to you to be very funny.Enjoy it!**

_Meredith's house._

Izzie looked her at the mirror in her room for the last time. It took her around 2h to prepared herself. She had changed a lot of clothes and hairstyles, until she reached the expected result. Her make up was perfect too. The jeans, she was wearing fit her great, outlining her long legs and her well shaped bottom. She wore a black top pretty sexy outlining infront her full breasts, and behind her back was undressed. Izzie wanted to have a great looking tonight. Her hair was falling down on her shoulders, as she revealed her face with a hair clasp. The curls rocked slightly. One question didn't come out of her mind. If Mark would like her. Alex, who entered interrupted her thoughts.

" Iz,... " He tried to say something, but when he saw her, Alex lost his tongue. After recovered he exclaimed stammering " O, God, you are so amaizing! "

" Alex, don't joke with me! " Izzy said modestly.

" It's true, you're lovely! "

" Thanks, Alex. " Izzie was happy.

" Meredith calls you. " He said slowly, still staring at her.

" OK, I'm coming. "

Meredith's house was crowded. Izzie had the feeling, that the whole hospital had come to the party. She looked around awaiting. Izzie went to the drinks and took one. She just touched the glass with her lips, when felt two hands to embrace her bared shoulders. As if an electricity was runing throw her body. Her heart was biting wildly. His so well familiar perfume spreaded around her. He whispered into her ear.

" You're the most incredible and beautiful woman, here. "

She turned slowly and smiled to him.

" Thanks, Dr.Sloan! " Izzie said. While they were looking each other, Cristina and Meredith approached them, staggering and visibly drunk.

" Oh, Mc Steamy is here. Yahoo, McSteamy! You're the hottest man at the party tonight. " They were laughing, as hardly could stand on their legs.

" I see that you have great time, but the alcohol can not help you to forget Derek. " Mark said to Meredith.

" Derek?! Derek! We are separated. Now he goes out with a nurse, can you believe? Did you help him for that? " Meredith pointed Mark.

" It's not me. " He said.

" Listen to me Mc Steamy, don't waste your time with Barbie, she had a sex with Bambie, can you imagine? It's terrible, I'll sick! Meredith also had a sex with him, but after she cried, maybe and Barbie would have cried, but she had been too drunk and didn't remember. " Cristina giggled. Meredith pushed her.

" Cristina, shut up! "

At this moment Alex came, catching Izzy's hand and turned her in a circle.

" Can I dance with the most beautiful baby? " He asked.

" With pleasure. " Izzie said.

Mark was watching Izzie, while she was dancing with Alex. Her body was moving in rhythm. She was hot. He was sipping slowly from his whisky, without moving his eyes from her. Izzie was a really good dancer.

" She is good, isn't she? " Mark heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned and saw Erica Hanh.

" Yes, definitely. " Mark confirmed.

" Apparently, you know how much, but that's not a surprise. She's like you-easily available. "

" I see, Callie has succeeded to blow your mind. " He said.

" I've a mind at least compared to you. " Erica commented meanly.

" If you had, you couldn't say such a bullshits. "

" Do you insult me? " She asked.

" No, you insult me. " Mark replied calmly.

" In fact, do you know you both are the perfect couple. You have something common. You love destroying marriages. "

" Dr.Hanh you're here! " Izzie came and greeted her.

" Stevens, congratulations! You are a very skillful dancer, but certainly, you're unsurpassed in sleeping with married men. "

" Excuse me?! " Izzie was shocked.

" Erica, watch out what are you saying! " Mark warned her angrily.

" Oh, she's the same whore like you. "

Izzie's eyes filled with tears.

" How long time, since you haven't been with a man, Dr.Hanh? " Mark asked her.

" Excuse me?! "

" I'm asking, how much time you haven't been with a man, you need a very hard f...ing, because your spite is coming out even from your ears. What ever Dr.Stevens has done in her private life, you are not the one, who can judge her. You should be interested in her professional expertise, instead of her bed. There is nothing worse, than unsatisfied woman, as you are. Go to find someone to f...k you. There are a plenty of drunk man around. "

Erica was out rageous and before left, she turned to Mark.

" You'll pay me for this, Sloan! "

Izzie stood mute with eyes filled with tears. She looked at Mark and went out. She sat down on the stairs, in front of the house, putting hands on her face and cried. In a few minutes, Mark appeared and passed her a drink. Izzie took the glass, and smiled to him. He sat down close to her.

" Thanks. " She said.

" You're welcome! " Mark took a sip of his drink, when heard Izzie to say.

" I'm not a bitch. "

" I know. "

" How do you know ? You don't know me. "

" No, but I know the bitches. " He said and smiled to her, as his usual McSteamy's manner. She reply to his smile.

" Thank you for your support, but this doesn't change anything. I won't sleep with you. " Izzie clarified.

" You're right. We won't... "

Izzie rolled her eyes boring.

" You're horrible , do you know? "

" You're the first, who tell me, usually the women are talking to me very tenderly. "

" You have never received a refusal from the woman, haven't you? "

" No. "He smirked.

Izzie sighed. Suddenly they heard some giggle behind them. The two of them turned together and saw Meredith and Cristina bringing a recorder.

" Hey, you two, we've a special greeting for you. " Cristina said it loudly, switching the recorder on. The song, that was ringing was - "Barbie girl." Cristina and Meredith were trying to sing as well, but it was too difficult for them. Finally, they burst in laugh.

" You're crazy! " Izzie yelled to them.

" Barbie and Ken?! " Mark raised his eyebrows.

" They're drunk and crazy. " Izzie said.

It was almost 2 a.m., when Izzie felt down on a chair.

" I'm going to bed. Does someone know, where is my room? " Izzie giggled.

Mark grasped her hand.

" Come on, Stevens! I'll help you. " He said.

" You don't know, where my room is.. "

" Go with me, while you haven't slept on the chair. " He got her up on the stairs with an effort, because she lounged entirely him.

" God, Stevens what kind of model have you been, you're so heavy! "

" Oh, shut up. And you, what kind of man you are, that you can not hold me.. "

- " I can show you... " Mark said, but Izzie stopped him in time.

" O, no! "

Izzie and Mark stood before four doors.

" Which one is your room? " He asked.

Izzie scattering, pointed with a finger randomly.

" This-no, that-no, those-no! This...yes! "

Mark opened the door, shown by Izzie. They were striken. Alex Karev was making sex with Erica Hanh. Izzie and Mark were staring with opened mouths.

" O, my God! " Izzie exclaimed. Mark shut down the door. She looked at him.

" Did you see that?? Hanh and Alex , I can't believe! Why are they doing this in my room? "

" Stevens, apparently it's not your room! "

" Isn't it? " Izzie looked him surprised. " God, where is my room? I can't recover yet , what we've seen. They had sex!! Alex and Hanh! But he didn't like her even. "

" Stevens, it is not necessary to like someone to have just sex. " Mark explained her.

" Right! That's why I'm not going to have sex with you. "

" I thought, you don't like me.. " He smirked.

" I...What? Shut up, I've headache. " Izzie understood, what she said but it was already late. Finally they entered her room. Mark laughed.

" Pink?! Hello Kittie?! Stevens I thought you've full age. "

" Does someone wants your opinion? " Izzie said, staggering. She tried to take her clothes off. The only thing, she managed to do, was to unbutton her jeans and fall to the bed. Mark smiled and looked around.

" Stevens, you're full with surprises! "

Mark had abused with the drinks, so he decided to stay.. Of course that was the occasion, but not the reason...

A/N **I think,Mark and Izzie are so great together.I would like to apologize to those,who like Erica,but for us the McStizzie's fans remains only to create such fiction stories,as in the film Erica and Mark probably will be together.So we've only hope,someday Mark and Izzie to find each other...**


	6. Chapter 6

_On the next morning, Meredith's house_

Izzie started slowly to awake, she tried to open eyes lightly, although it was dark in the room, as if the light blinded her. She had a headache and everything was like a circle, turning around her.

"O, God, the last time, when I was drunk, I finished out in the bed with George so. Thanks to God, this time...O, my God!" She got frozen. There was someone in the bed, close to her.

"Not again" She was lying and didn't dare to move. Izzie tried to restore the events of the last night.

"Mark..., dances.., tequila..., Erica and Alex..., Mark.., her bed and... white spot! That's impossible!" She tried faintly to move, turning slowly. At this moment Mark opened eyes.

" Good morning, Stevens! " He tried to embraced her, but she jumped out of the bed.

" What?! What are you doing in my bed? And... Why don't you... have clothes? " Izzie was in panic.

" Because I'm sleeping naked! " Mark answered calmly, stretching and runing his fingers across his hair.

" You're sleeping naked in my bed?! "

" Mostly in yours! " He smirked.

" O, God I want to dye! " Izzie opened her arms.

" This will not help you to rescue from me! " Mark assured her.

" Why are you doing this? "

" What Am I doing? "

" Why do you torture me? Is it so pleasant for you to tease me? "

" I feeling pleasure to be close to you... to touch you ... "

" Stop! I don't want listening to you! " She interrupted him.

" Why should I stop? Maybe, because you're also attracted to me, as I'm to you. "

" Don't be silly! That's not true. I know what you would try, but you'll not manage with. I've already told you, I don't like you!You can be with all women in the hospital, but you have no chance with me. "

Mark smiled at her.

" Do you know, when you're angry, you become more sexy. " He said.

Izzie rolled her eyes with annoyance.

" And stop watching me like this! "

" How Am I watching you? " Mark asked innocently.

" As if, I'm naked! "

" But you are naked! "

Izzie looked herself. She wore only a brassiere and bikinis.

" O, Crap! " She grabbed a blanket quickly and cover herself.

" Go away from my bed, now! " Izzie ordered to him. Mark grinned and settled more well between the bedding and the pillows.

" I'm great here! Your bed is very comfortable. I like it. Only these sheets of Hello Kittie embarrass me a little, but... "

" You are such an ass! " Izzie said and tried to calm down . " Mark, listen to me, I don't know how to explain you, that you and me will never happen. "

He started to laugh out.

" What is so funny? " She asked.

" It's nothing! I just try to imagine how such a idiot, as O'Malley has been with a woman, like you. "

" Why I'm still listening you? " Izzie was irritable.

" Because you want me so badly! What will you prepare me for breakfast, by the way? I heard, that you are the best in the kitchen, I hope it's the same in the bedroom.. " He smirked. " I'm starving. "

Izzie looked him furiously.

" You are the most arrogant, audacious, and fresh asshole of this earth! "

Mark stood up calmly from the bed, approached close to Izzie, caressing her cheek.

" Don't fired insomuch, sweetheart! I'm going to take a shower now, but if you insist, we could take a shower together. " He winked at her.

" You can't do this... "

Mark left and closed the door after himself.

" O, God! I'm going to crazy. "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark washed his body with soap, although he didn't get much a sleep, he was fresh. He closed his eyes and imagined the face of Izzie, that had followed him lately. This woman made him to feel and do such things, that he never so far happened to him. Mark watched her, while she was sleeping, and she was so sweet. He had her in his arms all the time. Mark felt her curls between his fingers. It was so unusual for him to feel such a great emotion inspired by the picture of sleeping woman.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie listened around, while she was getting down the stairs. All around was quiet, and there was nobody. She came in the kitchen, where the oven's watch showed 5h. Nobody was awaken yet. Izzie looked around. It seemed there was a battle. Glasses and bottles were scattered everywhere. She took a breath. Izzie heard the bathroom's door opened. She saw Mark got down the stairs, wrapped her pink towel around his waist. Izzie looked him and swallowed.

" Hey Stevens, don't you have another shampoo, except those with smell of flowers. I hope

you don't expect me to wash my hair with it. And I start to wonder, if you know, that the pink it's not the only one colour. "

" Excuse me, Dr. Sloan I didn't know, you're going to stay ...and why have you wrapped my towel around... your... waist. " Izzie stammered, watching Mark from waist down. "

" Ok, I can throw it away.. " He tried to drop the towel out, but Izzie screamed and stopped him.

" No." She said . " Don't dare ... and don't walking, like this around. Someone could see you... "

" You want me only for you, I like it! " Mark smiled and winked at her.

" Go and dress yourself, someone can get down any moment! "

He smiled at her.

" And you, what are you going to do? " Mark asked her curiously.

" I'll prepare coffee and breakfast, and after I'm going to take a shower. " She answered him.

" Oh, I think I'll like to spend my mornings with you ! " Saying this Mark got up the stairs and Izzie went looking after him.

" God, please help me ! " She exclamed after him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was hardly doing the pancakes, she has prepared 10, but Mark had eaten all of it.

" Are you always eating, so much? " She asked him amazed by his appetite.

" Usually, I don't do it, but these are the most wonderful pancakes, that I've ever tasted. You're really good! "

" Stop eating! You should leave to the others! "

" They had to get down earlier. "

" You're egoist! "

" Yes, I'm! When I like and want something, I don't want to share it. " Mark looked her arrogantly. Izzie raised her eyebrows. At this moment they heard knocking, steps and voices upstairs. Izzie whispered to Mark.

" I warn you, not to tell anybody for us, although we haven't done anything! " She said.

" Yes, I also think it's a pity. " He grinned, and Izzie looked at him badly.

" O, damn it! Is that my house?! " Meredith was staying with messed hair and semi opened eyes looking around. Cristina appeared after her and last was Alex, almost naked.

" I need a coffee. Here is terrible! Barbie I don't envy you! " Cristina murmured.

" I won't clear this time, or if I do it, it would be with your help. " Izzie said rigidly.

" Someone has to kick me. Why McSteamy eating my pancakes. " Cristina shouted.

" And drinking my coffee... " Meredith exclaimed.

" And is sitting on my chair... " Alex added.

" Wasn't that a fairy tale? Am I looking like, Cinderella. " Mark threw a glance to them.

" It's Snow White." Izzie corrected him.

" Whatever." Mark raised his shoulders.

" Izzie, you have slept with McSteamy? " Meredith was terrified.

" At least someone has been lucky." Cristina commented, putting a pancake in her mouth.

" We haven't slept together, I just abused with the alcohol last night, and decided to stay. I slept on the sofa." Mark said. Izzie looked at him faintly. She was surprised by him. Izzie was almost sure, he would say something against her, but he made exactly the opposite. Meredith was looking him amazed.

" You've slept alone on the sofa?!" Meredith repeated.

" What a shame!" Cristina exclaimed chewing a second pancake.

" You don't believe, that he has slept on the sofa, do you?" Alex grinned,biting a apple.

" Shut up! Where's Dr.Hanh, by the way? " Izzie asked sarcastically. Alex coughed. Cristina and Meredith turned to him immediately.

" Dr.Hanh?! What have you done, you idiot?!" Cristina approached him, putting hands on her waist.

" Where do you know it from?" He asked Izzie.

" That's doesn't matter. The important is, that you and Dr.Hanh had a sex.." Izzie said. Alex put a hand on his head and said:

" AA UUHH... Obviously , I've drunk a lot. "

Mark laughed.

" O, yes!" He said.

" But she's an animal! What could I do?" Alex started to justified himself. Cristina fell down on the chair.

" Why don"t I've a penis?! Now this fool will participate in any good surgery and I'm out of the board again! It's horrible! "

" I can't believe, that you've slept with Dr.Hanh. It's not ethical." Meredith said. All of them looked at her raising eyebrows.

" I want to say, you don't like her! And what about, Lexie and Ava? " Meredith asked.

" I was drunk. It was not my fault. She attacked me, and I'm just a man.." Alex tried to convince them.

" I'm going in the bath." Izzie went to the stairs.

" I won't wait for you." Meredith yelled after her. Izzie stopped and turned.

" What?! How I'll get to the hospital? "

" I'll give you a lift?" Mark said, feeling how all glances fixed him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie went out from the bath, drying her hair with a towel. She opened the door of her room and screamed.

" What the hell are you doing here? Why are you not downstairs? " Izzie asked Mark, who was lounged on the chair in her room.

" It's boring downstairs and it's a little bit dirty.." He answered innocently.

" You can not stay in my room, while I'm taking my clothes on." Izzie explained.

" Can't I? "

" No, you can't! "

" And what, if I don't look at you. Look, I'm turning back!" He turned and Izzie took a breath.

" You're so stubborn, beside you are too arrogant! "

" I'm like what you're saying, but you can not deny, I'm a gentleman! "

" What?! Don't me laugh! "

"It is. First, I kept your reputation, as I said, that I have slept on the sofa. Second, I'll drive you to the hospital. And third, I'm faced to the wall, while you're dressing and believe me, that's a great sacrifice for me, because you've such beauties, that nobody can resist them. However, I stay to the wall watching some cat with a heart on her head, instead of you. "

Izzie started to laugh, dressing her jeans on.

" You're incredible!" She said.

" Yes I'm! Especially... in the bed! "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark turned off the engines of his luxury jeep in front of the hospital.

" Thanks for riding me." Izzie said.

" You're welcome. I would do this every morning. " He smirked. Izzie rolled eyes.

" I've to hurry up, my interns waiting for me. "

" Why, we don't enter together in the hospital?" Mark asked.

" Are you crazy? The people will begin to talk for us immediately. "

" Let them talking! They should to used to see us together. "

" Do you really believe in your words?" Izzie asked amused.

" No, I believe in myself!" Mark answered seriously.

" You should to give up!" She opened car's door and got out. He was watching her, while she was going to the entry of the hospital.

" No way, Stevens.. No way! "

A/N **Yes I'm absolutely agree with Mark.There is no way for him to give up and also there is no way for Izzie to resist him.What will you say?Sorry that I updated late,but I was in Denmark for 3days,and I didn't have a time,but this week I'm planning to give you more...**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N**First of all I would like to thank you to Sunshine-M, for that she pay attention to my typography. I take it , and sorry for the inconvenience to all of you , who read this.I hope, this chapter will be interesting for you..Enjoy it.**

_SGH_

Mark has just changed in scrubs, when Derek met him in the corridor.

" What have you done, last night? Richard is furious. He is looking for you." Derek said.

Mark glanced him. Both were walking next to each other.

" I haven't done anything. And I have no idea, why Richard is so angry at me."

" I haven't seen him like this, lately." Derek continued. " You should have troubled a lot."

" We'll see." Mark said with a calm voice.

" How was, last night? Did you see Meredith? "

" Yep " Mark answered.

" And? "

" And... What? "

" How did she looked? Was she alone? " Derek asked impatiently.

Mark looked at him.

" If you wanted to know, you could have come. "

" You know, that I didn't have to come. "

Mark sighed and stopped.

" Close the page with Meredith once forever or go to speak with her. Now you are lost in an endless circle, and you do exactly what you don't want, you just waste your time! "

" You didn't reply to my question. " Derek insisted.

" What question? "

" Don't joking with me. What happened last night? Was Meredith alone? " Derek became nervous.

" Meredith was drunk, and all the time was with Cristina, so don't worry.., but Cristina wants to has a penis, so maybe you should start to worry. "

" What are you talking about? " Derek asked confused.

" I'm just telling you, what Cristina said this morning. " Mark said.

" This morning?! Where have you seen them this morning? " Derek was definitely anxious.

" In the house of your girlfriend... Your ex girlfriend. " Mark focused especially on the last word.

"Mark, don't say me, that you again..."

Mark began to laugh.

"Do you know, you're paranoid. Why do you think, that only Meredith lives in this house. "

" You have been with some of her roommates..."

Mark smiled to him enigmatically.

" But in the house are Alex, Cristina and Izzie. " Derek continued.

" I hope, you don't count Karev..." Mark smirked.

" It's Cristina?! " Derek could hardly managed to stop laughing.

" What?! O, man she'll make my bolls in knot. "

" You have slept with Izzie?! "

" Not exactly... I mean we have slept together... no, not in this way. We have just slept in one bed. We didn't do anything. "

Derek frowned.

" Mark you have to know, Izzie is not like the other girls, that you had fun. She is a good girl. "

" I know. "

" You know? "

" Yes I know. "

"And you didn't..."

" No we haven't sex together. I can be an ass, but I'm not an idiot. I like her. I really like her... too much. "

" I hope that's true. She suffered a lot and deserves to be happy. So if you don't have any serious intentions, don't play with her. " Derek was serious.

Richard' s voice interrupted their conversation.

" Dr. Sloan, I'm looking for you all morning. I'm waiting for you in my office.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was sitting in front of the Richard's desk, who looked more than angry.

" This morning I received very unpleasant complained. " Richard began " I'm not sure, if you know who's Dr.Hanh and how much precious she is for this hospital, especially when Dr.Burke has gone. She is one of the most respectable surgeons in our country, like you Dr.Sloan. I was disappointed, if I can say it softly, of your deed. How do you afford to insult your college in that way. I' ll not permit such an awful scenes to happen between my best surgeons. "

Mark leisurely listened to Richard.

" Dr.Webber, what did exactly tell you the respected Dr.Hanh? "

" Don't make me repeat this scandal. " Richard said resentfully.

" Before attack me in this way, maybe first you had to be aware, what and where has happened.I said to Dr.Hanh exactly what she deserved. She was that began to insult me, before I' ve said something whatever it is. And second, if you heard her how she offended an other doctor from our hospital, most probably we wouldn't have this conversation. But most important is that happened out of the hospital during the party. I permitted to myself to tell Dr.Hanh, what is my opinion about her, because she challenged me. And, if you wish to know, Dr.Hanh deals with very interesting things, but I see she hasn't mentioned anything to you. " Mark said.

Richard sighed and leaned back.

" I don't know, what happens to all my attendings? I'm fed up with all of you. I accept your explanations. You can go now to work. I must be grateful, you are the only one, who didn't mess with one of the Bailey ' s people. "

" Yeah, not for long..." Mark murmured mostly to himself.

" What?! " Richard raised a head.

" It's nothing, I'm going. " Mark said and went out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark took the way to the elevator, when he heard, that someone was running after him. He turned a head very slowly, and saw Izzie. Mark smirked and said:

" Oh, we have great progress, after spent one night in one bed, you have already started to run after me. "

" Only in your dreams! " Izzie rolled eyes " I heard, the Chief has called you in his office, and I decided, this is for Hanh. "

" Yes, but there is no problem. " Mark said.

" Thanks God! I didn't want you have a problems because of me."

" So you are concerned on me. " He smiled at her.

" No, not in that sense, that you want to be. You just protected me, and because of that you got troubles. " Izzie said.

" I'm your knight in shining armor, then. " Mark looked happy.

" You are not my knight in shining armor, at all! " She said firmly.

" What are you going to do tonight? " He asked suddenly.

" I'll go at home and I'll sleep! "

" Can I sleep with you and your favourite Kittie? I'll feel very alone in my empty bed. And, if I say the truth, your great pancakes will miss me. "

" No, go to find somebody else. This hospital is full with desperated nurses. "

Mark approached her slowly, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself. He whispered in her ear.

" I like you, Stevens. You make me to feel things, which are so unknown for me. I'm not that bad, just give me chance, to show you, who I'm. "

Izzie didn't move her eyes from his.

" Ok! " She said suddenly.

Mark looked surprise.He couldn't believe, what he had just heard.

" Ok?! Seriously?! " He replied cautiously.

" Yes, but don't think, that's mean I'll come in your bed. You'll respect me and you'll behave prudently. " Izzie shook her finger before his eyes.

" Prudently?! " Mark raised eyebrows.

" Yes, you'll end with your comments and remarks for my body and stop talking about sex. "

" What?! You want to kill me... " Mark said desperately.

" It's your choice. If you wish... "

" Ok, ok.. Do you want to go out with me tonight? We can have dinner together. Do you like italian food ? " He asked her.

" Yes, a lot. " Izzie smiled.

" Great. Page me, when you are off. "

" I'll do it. " She turned and went. Mark was staying with happy smile on his face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark couldn't stop looking at Izzie, who was walking with a tray to the table, where the other residents, already were there. Mark and Derek were sitting on a table in the corner. She caught his eye and looked at him, smiling.

" Do you listen to me, at all? " Derek asked, after he noticed, that Mark didn't reply to him.

" No...She is amazing " Mark murmured, without pay attention to Derek.

" God, you 've lost your mind. " Derek commented, watching his friend.

" Who say it..."

" The greatest surgeons in SGH. "

The two of them raised their heads in the same time.

" Rose! " Derek exclaimed

" Will I disturb you, If I take a seat next to you? " Rose asked gently.

" No, of course not. Anyway, I 'm alone from a long time. " Derek nodded to Mark, who was busy to look at Izzie, who in that moment was eating a banana.

Derek and Rose tried to avoid their eye.

" I haven't seen you all morning. " Rose said.

" Yes, I had a lot of work. What about you? "

" It 's quite, for now. " She said

They stood mute. Rose began to search something in her salad, and Derek started to feel uncomfortable on his chair. Finally, Mark returned his attention of their table. He looked at Derek and gave him a sign with a head, to continue the conversation.

" We can have a drink after work. " Derek offered

"Oh, with pleasure! " Rose replied with a happy smile. Derek just nodded with a head.

Izzie, Meredith, Alex and Cristina had a lunch. Alex smacked and burped while eating, and the three girls looked at him with disgusting countenance.

" Can you be a little bit more educate, please? " Izzie asked him.

" It 's more delicious, eating like this. " Alex informed her.

" Sure. " Izzie sighed.

" Oh, I hate her! " Meredith said suddenly. Everybody looked at her and followed her eye towards the table of Derek and Mark.

" You're not with Derek, anymore. Why do you care with who he has a lunch? " Cristina asked with curious eye.

" I don't care, but she takes advantage. " Meredith justified.

Izzie left her lunch and turned to Meredith with serious countenance.

" Mere, do you know what you want exactly? You wanted to finish your relationship. Derek loves you so much. Have you ever seen, how he is looking at you? God, I' ve never seen a man to look a woman in this way. You had a chance to meet a man, like him intelligent, kind and tender. Derek loves you with the whole of his soul and heart. You can not give a reasonable explanations, why do you behave like this. Tell me, what do you expect to happen to you? Do you think, that you 'll find another love, or you want to spend all your life alone? Or maybe, you want to go home every night with different man? Ask the question, what do you need, and for what do you yearn? The only thing, you' re doing now, is to force Derek in the caress of other woman. "

The three of them, stood with opened mouths, watching Izzie. Alex was forgotten for the meal.

" Hey Barbie, are you ok? " Cristina asked.

" Yes, I 'm ok." Izzie said " It 's just... To meet such a man, like Derek it's happens once in life, and some could never meet the real one. I know, it was too difficult for you, lately. I understand you more or less, but do you know what's mean to find a man, who wants to have a family with you... Mere, you'll miss the most real and precious thing in your life. Because Derek is a man, who not be passed by women just like this..."

" I ... I don't know, if I can give him, what he needs..and deserves.." Meredith hardly murmured with trembling voice.

" He needs you, together with all your filthy habits. For him never mind even, that you snore as a lumber mill. He is fall in love, just what you 're. He wanted to be a part of your life, but you didn't allow him. " Izzie said

" I 'm dark and twisty. " Meredith said dramatically.

" You' re dark and twisty, only because you want to be. And for you is more easy. That' s your excuse. Meredith, you can be bright and shiny, just try! " Izzie said

" O, crap! I' m feel sick of all these honeyed talks. " Alex informed them.

" You say something cleverly for first time. " Cristina said. She turned to Meredith and Izzie. " Can you go to find another place to speaking these jejune conversation. You destroy my lunch. "

" How do you can be insomuch unfeeling. " Izzie exclaimed.

" Oh, come on! I think one _Mother Teresa _is enough for this hospital. " Cristina said annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

_SGH_

It was 7 p.m., when Izzie glanced her watch. She was just thinking to page Mark, when Derek appeared from the corner.

" Dr. Stevens, I'm lucky you're still here. I need your help for one patient. He needs an urgent surgery. Can I rely on you? "

" Sure, Dr. Shepherd. " Izzie said.

" Ok, then. I'll wait for you in a 10 min. in 2 OR. " Saying this, Derek left.

Izzie went straight to the nurses station.

" Olivia, have you seen Dr. Sloan? "

" Yes, he just went to change." Olivia answered.

" Thanks. "

Izzie made her way to the Mark's locker room. He was just taking off his scrubs, when Izzie opened the door. Mark turned.

" Dr. Sloan...Oh, sorry. " Izzie lowered eyes and her cheeks blushed.

" It's not necessary for you to apologize. You've already seen me naked. "

" Oh, uh.. yes! " Izzie bit her lips, tried to behave naturally. It was almost impossible for her to move her eye away, from the Mark's body. The thoughts, that hit Izzie, made her ashamed from herself.

" Are you ready? "

" I.. I'm sorry, but Dr. Shepherd called me for an urgent surgery. I don't know how long it will last. I'm here to tell you not to wait for me. " She said.

" Oh, ok. Next time, then. " Mark was disappointed.

" Yeah, so I'm going. "

" See you, bye. " He said.

" Bye! " Izzie turned to go away, but Mark called after her.

" Stevens! "

She turned a head and looked at him. He tried to say something, but he couldn't.

" Uhhh.. It's nothing." Mark murmured " See you tomorrow. "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie and Derek had a very complicated case. The surgery continued 3h. They went to wash their hands.

" Izzie, you did great job! Thanks to you, the surgery finished successfully. " Derek praised her.

" Thank you Dr. Shepherd. " Izzie said with happy smile. Derek glanced at her, he hesitated for a moment.

" May I ask you something? "

" Sure, you may. " Izzie said. Derek wiped his hands out and leaned of the sink.

" It's about Meredith." He began " We're separated, but I'm trying not to think about her. It's too difficult. I can't stop to hope, I'll spend my life with her. Do you think, that everything is finished for her? "

" Dr. Shepherd, I believe in the real love, and I believe, if two people are in love, they'll be together. You may have so many relationships in your life and never to meet the real love with the right person. We shouldn't give up from the love, we should fight to keep it and search to find it out. You and Meredith are in love, and I've no doubt, whatever you'll have done, you'll be together. Because your love is real and beautiful! "

" Yeah..." Derek became thoughtful and smiled at her.

" See you, Dr.Shepherd! " Izzie opened the door and just went out, when she heard Derek to say.

" He likes you, Izzie! I think he really likes you. I believe, you are the person, who can open his soul, and his heart. I also believe, that only you can show him, what is the love. He is just, like this, because he has never met the real love with the right person. "

Izzie stood and was listening him. She slowly turned a head towards Derek and smiled widely. He nodded at her and replied to her smile.

A/N **LOL, If Cristina has heard this conversation, she would get sick. I hope this not happened with you...:):):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **Finally here is chapter 9.Thank you Mcalison for your review, I hope you'll like what happen next. Special thanks to Ella Kelly too, I know, I have shortcomings in my grammar,but I'm trying to do all my best.Nevertheless, I'm happy that you're reading my fiction.Sometimes it takes me too much time to translate, I've a lot of ideas in my mind,that I can not express in the way I could do in my mother language.But I'm open for any opinions regarding my story,which could improve them.For me the best pleasure is to enjoy you,reading my fiction...**

Izzie got down the stairs in the hospital lounge. She was hungry and just wondering, if Alex and Meredith have left something for eat. Izzie opened the main door and made her way to the car park.Walking, she saw Mark, who was leaned on his jeep with hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Izzie smiled.

" What are you doing here? It's so late. " She asked.

" I'm waiting for you. " He replied.

" You waiting for me. " Izzie was surprised.

Mark looked down and afterwards, he raised eyes giving her a smile.

" Yeah, I thought, you'll be hungry after this long and heavy surgery. So I decided to follow you somewhere, that we can eat together. "

" You're right. I'm starving. " Izzie smiled widely.

Mark opened the car's door for her and she got in.

" Where are we going? "

" Somewhere, I'm sure you'll like the setting and the meal. " Mark assured her.

" I thought, all of the restaurants were closed. " Izzie said.

" Where we go now, they're waiting for us. "

In about a 15 minutes driving, they arrived at one small and beautiful restaurant with a lot of flowers, flourish in hanging baskets of the windows.There was a flavour of romantic everywhere.Izzie entered first. An old man appeared and greeted them enthusiastically.

" Dr. Sloan welcome in _Bella Italia. "_

" Thank you, Giuseppe! "

Giuseppe smiled, opened his hands widely, when he saw Izzie.

" _Mio Dio, ma Che belezza! E incredibile! _It's a great honour for me to welcome such a beautiful woman in my simple restaurant. " Giuseppe kissed her hand gently.

" Oh, thank you! You're so kind. " Izzie cordially smiled.

" If you were in Italy, the men there, would kiss your hand every day. You're a _GODDESS_. " He said.

Izzie blushed.

" Hey Giuseppe, if you continue like this Dr. Stevens would forget, she is with me. Believe me, it's takes me a lot of efforts to persuade her to go out with me. "

Giuseppe began to laugh.

" I hope, you'll forgive me. I'm so excited, _signorina._My name is Giuseppe Carlesi, the owner and the Chief cooker of this place. "

" My name is Isobel Stevens, but everybody called me Izzie. Nice to meet you! "

" _Isabella_!! " Giuseppe exclaimed. " And your name is beautiful, like you. Please welcome! I have chosen the nicest table here, for you. "

Mark and Izzie sat down on the table, shown by Giuseppe. The table was exactly to the corner, next to the small window. There was a candle in the centre. It was a very small restaurant, carried the spirit, heart and soul of Italy. There were a magnificent collection of pictures from Rome, Florence and Venice on the walls. Giuseppe brought a bottle from the best italian wine.

" I'll be glad to prepare a special dinner for both of you, of course if you trust to my taste. "

" Sure Giuseppe, we trust you! " Mark said.

" He is great. " Izzie smiled after him.

" Yes, he is. The food is delicious here. I hope you'll like it. "

" This place is amazing, I love it. Do you come often here? " She asked.

" Yeah, I adore italian food. " He said.

" Me too! "

" So, we have something in common. " Mark was watching her in the eyes.

The light was dim and there were listening quite italian music.

" Is always such a mess in the morning in Meredith's house? " Mark smirked.

" Oh yeah, especially since Cristina lives with us. We're all one family of friends. It's really funny sometimes to see so many different people in one house. " Izzie laughed. " At least I can sleep, since Derek is not at the house anymore. "

Mark raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

" Meredith and Derek are very noisy, doing some things. " She explained. " The walls are really thin, so you can hear everything. My room is exactly next to the Meredith's. "

" I know. " Mark smirked.

" Right. I forgot, but you got lucky, Derek wasn't there, in this case you couldn't sleep. "

" Anyway, I couldn't sleep. " He informed her.

" Why? I don't snore, do I? " Izzie looked anxious.

" No, you don't snore. " Mark laughed.

" Thanks God. " Izzie released.

" I couldn't sleep, because I watched you, while you were sleeping. "

" You have watched me, while I was sleeping. " Izzie didn't believe her ears.

" Yeah.." Mark sipped the wine. " You were so beautiful and sweet. You looked peaceful. "

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She couldn't believe, this arrogant and confident plastic surgeon could speak so tenderly. In that moment Giuseppe came with the dinner. The smell was amazing.

" This's a chicken, tasted and prepared by an old italian reciept. And here is the special fresh baked bread with sesame seeds of _MAESTRO _Giuseppe. "

" Thank you. "

Izzie and Mark enjoyed the perfect dinner.There was a fantastic taste.

" Tell me something about you. " Izzie said.

" I don't know, what to say... There are a lot of things, that you already know about me... I have cool body, I love to sleep naked and...It's seems, I have enormous appetite in the morning, but that's because of the your great pancakes. " Mark smirked.

Izzie began to laugh.

" I didn't mean this. Tell me about your family. "

" There is nothing interesting. I'm from New York, I can say I'm full NY guy. My father is president of the biggest consulting company there. He was sure,that I continue his business. He got completely out of rages, when he understood, I have decided to study medicine. We almost don't communicate each other since then. " Mark took a sip from the wine.

" What about your mother? " Izzie asked.

" My mother..." He smiled sadly. " The expensive jewelries, designer clothing and the luxury cars and houses are the most important thing for my mother. Most probably, at the bottom of her soul, she is a nice, but I have never felt her close to me, as is normal one son to feel his mother. I realized, what the real family is, when I met Derek. "

" It's nice that you're friends again. "

" Yeah. " Mark nodded " What about you? What's your family? "

" I don't know, if I have ever had a family. I grew up in a trail. My mother was working in two places, but that wasn't the real reason, she didn't come at home for days. I spent so many nights alone. When I was 14, I started to work in a restaurant. I watched my mother and prayed not to become, like her. My dream was to study medicine, but my mother wasn't agree. So I became a model, to pay my education. " Izzie's voice trembled.

" Do you know, you amazed me! Despite all you had suffered, the absence of real childhood has not been an obstacle for you to became the most positive person, I have ever met. "

" I know, the others don't see the world, the way I do. When I was a child, I didn't have any toys, and I created my own world. I made a rag doll myself..she was my best friend, I told her everything, what I want to happen to me. I shared to her all my secret dreams...Doing so, I learnt myself to believe in good. "

Mark stretched a hand, caressing Izzie's cheek with the tips of his fingers. His thumb ran along her cheek, brushing the tear. He felt this incredible desire to touch her. It was the most beautiful sensation, that he ever felt. Mark gazed into her eyes. Izzie touched his hand tenderly.

" I 've made a lot of mistakes, but always I'tried to not loose myself, to save my spirit, and to believe in the real things. "

Mark was staring at her. He felt lost somewhere there, in her deep brown eyes. She was really adorable, not only outside...her soul was beautiful. How he had so blinded by this girl, who was right in front of his eyes all this time. He put his hand gently behind her head and pulled her toward him. Izzie closed eyes. Her ears were ringing, she felt her heart pounding. Mark lowered his head and he touched her lips tenderly. He was kissing her, with the whole tender, he had. Their kiss was slow and sensual.

" I could kiss you with hours..Your lips are so _naturally beautiful..._" He said with low and husky voice against her mouth.

" _Naturally beautiful..._? " Izzie smiled.

" But you have so many _naturally beautiful _things, at all. " He gave her the McSteamy face.

" How do you know? "

" I can see it. " Mark smirked.

" You haven't seen nothing yet," Izzie said

" Do you challenge me? "

" Just to inform you! " Izzie said to him.

" Even I saw the small part of you, I can't get you out of my head. I think you'll stay in my bed for long time. " Mark noticed.

" Who told you, we'll get into bed together? " She smiled

" Don't I get lucky tonight? " Mark asked surprisingly.

" Not tonight! " She said firmly.

" Oh...ok... But is that mean, some day I'll get lucky? "

" Probably...It's depends on you. "

" I'll do everything for you. " Mark assured her.

" Everything?! " Izzie raised eyebrows. " If I were you, I wouldn't say that. "

" Why? "

" Because I can take advantage of you. " She said, giving him a kiss.

" That's sounds dirty... I like dirty... You can do with me, what you wish... " He looked satisfied.

" Do you think about sex, every minute? " Izzie asked.

" Is that bad? "

Izzie thought for a few seconds.

"Mmmm I guess, no! "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark followed Izzie next to the main door of Meredith's house.

" Thanks for the dinner, I spent, really a great time." Izzie smiled to him.

He looked her with lowered head and the hands in to his pockets.

" It was my pleasure. "

" So I guess...See you tomorrow.. Good night. " She said.

" So you don't invite me in your ...comfortable...bed... " Mark didn't refuse.

" No.." Izzie laughed.

" Oh..ok then. I should undergo it!.." He smirked.

" Is this will help you? " Izzie got close to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips met. Mark replied to her kiss immediately.Their kiss was long and passion. His hands moved over her body, he pulled her hair to one side and began to kiss her neck. Izzie moaned softly. Her body trembled with desire. They started kissing harder and faster. Need for breath was the only reason, that their lips apart. He laid his forehead against her.

" I think I'll spend the whole night under the cold shower, but this would not help me.. You're hot, Dr. Stevens. " Mark whispered.

" You too, Dr. Sloan! See you tomorrow. " Izzie grinned and came in the house. Her legs quivered so hardly, that she leaned her body to the door.

" God, I have never had such a desire for a man, as this one, that I have now. " Izzie murmured. Suddenly her thoughts and yearnings were destroyed by Meredith, Alex and Cristina.They looked menacingly at her.

" Good to you, Barbie! At what time do you get home? " Cristina asked first.

" Excuse me?! It doesn't concern you! " Izzie looked amazed and pissed off in the same time.

" While we're working so hardly here, you're going who knows where and with whom? "

" I don't own you explanations, but for your information I had an urgent surgery with Dr. Shepherd. " Izzie told.

" Surgery?! What kind of surgery? Was it something great? Should I be angry? " Cristina immediately changed her countenance.

" Oh, yeah...definitely. " Izzie replied with dreaming smile. " So we finished late. "

" How late? " Cristina curiously raised eyebrows.

" At about 10.30 p.m. "

" Now is 1.30 a.m. " Meredith informed her.

" Oh, really?! Well, I was in the hospital, I had a lot of paper work to do, and after I went to one 24 h place to take something to eat. "

" Alone?! " Alex asked

" What the hell is happened to you. Am I 13 years old?! " Izzie asked angrily.

" Well, having regard, what your room is, some of us start wondering how old are you exactly?! " Cristina explained.

" Look you, and if you don't mind, please leave me! " Izzie wanted to end this investigation and quickly got the stairs up.

" Her behaviour was weird. " Meredith said.

" According to me, she is meeting with someone, but she doesn't want let us to know. " Alex said.

" Izzie said, that she had a surgery with Derek. If he invited her after, and she has been with him. " Meredith seemed to be warried.

" Seriously?! Dammit Meredith, don't be paranoid. " Cristina said.

" Yeah, they are born one for another. I would say, that Izzie wants real relationship, Derek too. How is it possible, not to think about this. " Meredith began to convince herself.

" You're crazy woman! " Cristina commented.

" My opinion is, he uses Rose for cover. " Meredith continued.

" Has she a temperature, I wonder. " Cristina said.

" Listen to me, Izzie and Derek have a relationship! " Meredith continued her considerations. " Did you hear, what Izzie has said today? She definitely protected Derek, because she likes him, and he likes her. They are together. "

Alex and Cristina looked her shocked.

" If is the psycho - centre, working at this time ? " Cristina asked Alex.

" Don't mock with me! " Meredith screamed. " I'm serious, if you think a little about, you'll understand, I'm right. Did you noticed her behaviour recently? She is in love. Do you remember last morning, when she talked about the virtual sex, she had in mind Derek . "

" She had in mind Bambie. " Cristina adjusted.

" Bullshits! Izzie is not in love with George. I know her. "

" Even it is true, you and Derek are separated. " Cristina, as usual, was a good support.

" So, you're agree with me. " Meredith said.

" I go to bed! " Alex informed them.

" Me too. " Cristina followed him quickly.

" How can you be so indifferent to my life! " Meredith shouted after them, but nobody heard her.

A/N **Ops...!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Next morning, Meredith' house_

Izzie was in the kitchen, drinking her coffee. Alex was sitting before her, reading a newspaper on the same place, where Mark was sitting yesterday. The thought for Mark, made her smile. Meredith and Cristina got down the stairs together.

" I couldn't sleep all night. When I close my eyes, I see Derek and Izzie together. " Meredith's voice sounded desperately.

" Do you start again?! I'm not in mood to listen to you. I have my own problems, bigger than yours. I wonder, how to persuade Hanh to put me in some of her surgeries. "

" Cristina!! I have just found, my boyfriend and my best friend sleeping together. "

" Your ex boyfriend. " Cristina reminded her. " Is that a problem? It's not so bad! "

" I'll catch and expose them. " Meredith said firmly.

" Hey, good morning! " Izzie greeted with joyful smile them.

" You look happy! " Meredith noticed.

" Yes I'm! " Izzie confirmed.

" Is there any special reason for that? " Meredith asked.

" Well...I don't know... I just think, the life is beautiful and I'm in great spirit today. "

" Just like this, without any reason?! " Meredith insisted.

" Mm mm...Perhaps I've a reason. " Izzie was mysterious.

" Would you tell us, why are you so cheerful? "

" Not yet.. " Izzie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Meredith took her breath. She glanced to Alex and Cristina with portentous look, but they did not give a sort, that heard the conversation.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_SGH_

Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and Alex stood before Bailey together with their interns. Miranda was just about to give them their duties, when Derek appeared.

" Dr. Bailey, can I take Dr. Stevens? " He asked.

" Sure, Dr. Shepherd. "

Izzie went with Derek. Meredith stood horrified.

" Did you see that?! Did you see it? " She was in panic.

" Take it easy, Mere! " Cristina said.

" He wants to work with her. I can't believe, Derek causes me this. " Meredith sounded desperately.

" What do you whisper, there? Don't make gossips and move your assholes! " Bailey shouted. " Karev- Sloan, Grey- Hanh. Cristina, you come with me in the clinic. "

" What?! I can't lose my time to clean up small various wounds. I'm a surgeon...I'm the best resident, here. I'm not an amateur. " Cristina remonstrated in high voice.

" What did you say? Do you protest? Take your people and go to the clinic! " Bailey ordered.

Cristina had a desperate countenance. Meredith continued talking to her.

" Cristina, he was looking at her amorously. Did you notice? Derek is in love with Izzie! " Meredith commented.

" I need to find a way to make Hanh, take me in the OR. " Cristina said.

" Why don't you listen me, at all? " Meredith angered.

" I have my own troubles and I'm not interested to listen about your love life. Leave McDreamy to be happy. Barbie is a good girl. She is better, than nurse Rose. " Cristina said.

" What?! " Meredith amazed looked at her.

Erica interrupted them at this moment.

" Dr. Grey, how long time I must wait for you? " She asked with her stone face.

" I'm coming, Dr. Hanh. "

Cristina took advantage immediately and obstructed her way.

" Dr. Hanh, can I..." Cristina couldn't continue.

" No, you can't! " Erica cut her off.

Cristina stood in the middle of the corridor with opened mouth. Her interns didn't dare to move.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie did some paper work at the desk, when she heard the voice, that made her trembled.

" Dr. Stevens, how are you this morning? Did you sleep well? "

" Very well, thank you, Dr. Sloan! " Izzie replied with a smile.

" That's good, because I'm not gonna let you to get a sleep, soon. " Mark smirked.

" I have ever met a man with a such huge ego. " Smiling, Izzie shook a head.

" I 'll accept this, like compliment. I think that the nicest thing I have ever received from you. "

" If you continue staying so close to me, the nurses will be jealous. I don't want to hate me, without a reason. " She said.

" Don't worry, it wouldn't be without a reason. As a matter of fact, they're united against me, they hate me. " He winked at her.

" And...you are disappointed." Izzie assumed.

" No, I'm not interested in them. " Mark clarified. He moved closer to her and leaned his hand on the desk.

" Oh, really?! Since when, Mark Sloan is not interested in the nurses of SGH. ? " Izzie raised eyebrows.

" Since he is interested in only one woman. " Mark replied.

" Well.., and who's that lucky girl? " Izzie asked playfully.

" She is a beautiful blond, resident with long sultry legs, perfect breasts, her body is gorgeous, her skin is soft and creamy. She has incredible lips, big and warm eyes and...great ass. " Mark was whispering in her ear with his husky voice.

" Is it necessary to remind you, you' re in the middle of the hospital? " Derek settled between them with grinning smile. Izzie blushed.

" Mark, I'm sorry, but I must take Dr. Stevens with me." Derek was happy to inform him.

" Do you realize that, you are trying to mislead me for second time? " Mark asked.

" I don't make it deliberately. " Derek said innocently.

" The fact, that your love life is not going well, it's doesn't mean, you must to ruin mine. " Mark crossed arms on his chest.

Izzie and Derek laughed and left Mark with his thoughts for destroyed happiness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cristina and Alex were eating their lunch, when Meredith joined them.

" Don't even think to destroy my lunch, again! " Cristina advised her, but Meredith ignored the suggestion.

" Derek has been always liking Izzie. If now they have sex somewhere?! "

" Would you please, stop talking! " Cristina looked at her with serious

countenance.

" No. " Meredith said shortly.

At this moment Izzie came into view with her lunch.

" Hi, guys! "

" Hi, Iz! " Alex greeted her. " Meredith just start to wonder, where you're... " A sarcastically smile spreading on his face. Meredith gave him a sign to keep his mouth close.

" Izzie, do you want to come with us at Joe's, tonight?" Meredith asked.

" Sure! " Izzie said immediately.

" Aren't you busy? "

" What do you mean? "

" Well, I don't know...I'm just asking..Derek could want you to work late. " Meredith said

" Oh, I don't think so! " Izzie replied innocently. " Dr. Shepherd is great. I love to work with him. I really like him. "

Meredith looked at Cristina and Alex, but they didn't pay attention to her. In that moment, Izzie's pager went off.

" I have to go! " She jumped instantly.

" Don't even tell me, you didn't hear her. She admitted for herself. " Meredith said, when Izzie went away.

" What did she admitted?! You create a fiction stories. Stop doing this. " Cristina commented.

" I also think, you have a rich imagination. Izzie would has never had anything with Shepherd. " Alex confirmed.

" You'll see, I'm right. They try to hiding their relationship. " Meredith sounded convinced.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie opened the door of one of the storerooms at the hospital. When she took a pace, somebody captured her for the hand and pulled her abruptly.

" You are so late. " Mark whispered in her ear.

" I came immediately, as soon as I got your message. " Izzie said.

" It seemed to me a whole eternity. " Mark said and pulled her closer to him. He held her face in his hands, as his lips covered her mouth. Izzie gave to him full access, he kissed her passionately. She had her arms around his neck, and he had his hands on her hips. Izzie moaned into his mouth. She could feel Mark's fingers to caress every inch of her body.

" Do you know, that you make me crazy? " He trailed his tongue down her neck and turned around behind her ear.

" Mark..." Izzie couldn't recognize her voice. " We can't do this, here. "

" Mm...hm." Mark released a soft growl from his lips. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands cupped her ass. He leaned her gently to the wall for support, never breaking their kiss. They were filled with desire. Izzie could feel the proof of his desire press again her abdomen. That's made her to tremble. The way, he touched and kissed her, made her feel so special in his hands. Mark knew exactly what to do. He slipped his fingers under her scrubs top. Her bare skin made him moaned in to her ear. An unexpected sound of pager broke the moment. They didn't want to move.

" Tell me, it's not true! " Mark whispered.

" I can't. Is it yours or mine? " Izzie asked, trying to find her voice.

" I don't care. " He mumbled, carefully putting her down. Izzie took her pager.

" It's mine. " She said.

" I'll kill Derek. " Mark looked annoyed.

Izzie repaired her hair.

" I have to go. "

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips tenderly.

" When I see you? " Mark asked, running his fingers over her hair.

" I've a meeting with Meredith, Cristina and Alex at Joe's, after work "

" Ok, see you there. " He said, touching her cheek tenderly.

" Yep. " Izzie smiled at him. Izzie was just about to open the door, when she heard Mark to say:

" I'll think of you! "

She turned around instantly and jumped onto him, wrapping her hands around his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N **Thank you Mcalison and melako 17.**

_At Joe's_

Meredith and Cristina stood at the bar drinking tequila. Izzie appeared with a happy smile to a face.

" Hi, girls! Hi, Joe! "

" Hi, Iz! You look great! " Joe greeted her. " Do you want a drink? "

" I want a beer. Thank you. " Izzie said, taking a seat.

" Apparently, your day has been great. " Meredith noticed.

" More than great. " Izzie cheerfully said.

" How is Derek? " Meredith asked, drinking the next shot in ex.

" Oh, he is ok, isn't he here?" Izzie asked, watching around.

" Is he supposed to be,here? " Meredith could hardly keep her temper.

" Derek mentioned, he would come with Mark for a drink. " Izzie explained.

" Mark?! " Cristina raised eyebrows, but Meredith didn't pay attention.

" I would say Dr. Sloan! " Izzie said confused.

" Izzie! "

She quivered, hearing that voice.

" George?! "

" Could we talk somewhere, in private. " He asked.

Izzie hesitated for a moment, but his desperately countenance convinced her. They went outside. The both stayed one against the other.

" Izzie, I don't know, how to find words, that could help me to explain, how I feel. " George anxiously began to speak. " I would like to be honest with you. You're really incredible...and ...beautiful. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and that what happened between us, it was really unbelievable for me. I'm too ordinary for you, I know this, I don't understate myself, but you're very special and I realize, I'm not the right man for you. You need to be with somebody, who can give you all that you deserve. You should be with a man who's strong and handsome to protect and defend you. Someone who is free to love you and knows how to make you happy. You were, and you'll always be the most incredible thing, that ever happened to me in my life... Izzie, there is something, I'm missing...my best friend. I wish to remain your best friend,now and forever... "

Izzie's tears were going on her cheeks down.

" Oh, George.." Izzie stretched her hands toward him. That was one real friendly embrace..

Mark and Derek came out of the hospital. They headed toward Joe's. As they stepped out of the brightness, Mark and Derek saw two people in front of the bar. Mark stopped. He was watching Izzie in George's hug with tears in her eyes. Derek also stopped. He looked his friend. Derek has never seen such a pain in his eyes. Mark turned around without saying a word and headed toward the car park. Derek shouted after him, but without success. Mark continued walking. Derek was standing and watching after him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Where is Izzie? " Derek stood before Meredith and Cristina. The girls were watching him stunned.

" What?! " Meredith asked.

" I need to speak with her. Where is she? " Derek repeated.

" She...is... in the toilet.." Meredith hardly murmured. Derek went to the lavatory immediately. Meredith was watching after him with opened mouth.

" Joe, do you see that bottle of tequila, please give it to me..." She looked miserable.

Izzie washed her face with cold water, when Derek got in. She lifted her head.

" Izzie, we have to talk. It's about Mark..."

A/N **Thanks for reading...and...Don't despair, I promise to you the next chapter will be cool!!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N **Thank you Mcalison! Thank you beth1814, I think sometimes the things should be mixed up in order to arrange them,or maybe I've such a huge imagination,like Meredith.:):):) I hope you like this chapter..**

Izzie took a deep breath. She raised her arm to knock on Mark's hotel room. There was only silence. She waited a few seconds, before knocking again. This time more loudly. In a while she heard steps. The door opened.

" We should talk. " Izzie said.

Mark stood before her, just in his black pyjama bottoms. He watched her without saying a word.

" Can I come in? " She asked shyly. Mark silently moved aside. Izzie came in to the room, looking around. He was behind her. Izzie slowly turned. Her brown eyes met his green ones.

" George and me...I thought, I'm in love with him. I was so needed to have somebody next to me,that...we slept together. I decided, I'm in love with him. He was the first, I've slept, since Denny died. We were drunk, George even didn't remember what had happened...me too...,but evidently I was so alone, I imagined, that I'm in love with him. I'm not...a saint too.. I had short relationship with Alex, but he cheated on me, with Denny was platonic love, and with George was a mistake. I don't know if you understand, what I'm saying, I'm sure you can't, because I'm speaking full bullshit, but that, I'd like to tell you is...that...You was the first who took me in OR, you are the first, who make me feel alive, and you're the first, who make me feel such a great emotions, that I've ever felt. The embrace between me and George was absolutely friendly. That what will remain between us is that what is has always been. A friendship. " She said all this in one sigh.

Mark listened to her silently. He slowly began moving toward her, looking into her eyes. Mark took her face in his hands and smiled to her. He gently touched her cheeks, enjoying her soft skin. Every time he caressed her she felt lost. His strong and tender hands, woke up such a great emotions and feelings, which caught her whole body.

" Izzie! " Mark whispered with his husky voice.

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

" You say my name for first time.." Izzie noticed.

" I love your name. " He smirked.

" Really?! You have never called me by my first name. "

" Haven't I? " Mark raised eyebrows.

" No. " She shook her head.

" ..Why have I done it?! " He said, putting some hair back behind her ear.

" I don't know. "

Mark kissed her slowly and softly.

" Izzie..." He said in the midst of the kiss.

" What? " Her voice was soft and low.

" You're beautiful..."

Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck. Mark's hands went down on her shoulders, taking off her scarf and the jacket. They fell down the ground. Izzie's fingers were playing to his hair. Mark slipped a hand under her blouse, caressing her bare belly. He lifted her top to reveal a black lace bra with her perfect breasts, underneath it. The only clothes reminded were her jeans and her bra. They were moving toward a bedroom. Mark laid her slowly on the bed, never breaking their kiss. His tongue fired her creamy skin. He pressed soft kisses along her belly. Mark unbuttoned her jeans.

" Izzie..." He hardly whispered. " Your body is created for love."

Izzie smiled, but she couldn't say anything. He pulled her jeans off, sliding his hands down her long legs. She stroke his head and pulled it toward her, giving him sultry kiss. Her hands run around his back and his bare shoulders. Mark moved his hands toward her breasts. He slid his fingers under her bra. He started to massage her firm boobs. She was breathing deeply. Mark put his hands around her back and unsnapped her bra. He noisy took his breath, releasing her breasts. He looked amazed, watching her body.

" Oh, God! " Mark exclaimed. " Your boobs are the most beautiful, I have ever seen. And believe me I have seen a lot.

Izzie tried to find her thoughts.

" Is that your personal opinion or the professional of Dr.Sloan? "

" The both of them. " He replied.

Mark had a feeling, that he has never been so excited and erected. He wanted Izzie so passionately, that he could hardly resist. But more than ever he desired to give her pleasure and make her happy. He would know every inch of her incredible body. The touches inside , raged on him, was as a hurricane. He slowly began to kiss gently on each nipple, making her start to breath faster. One of his hands, caressed her most intimate place, who yearned to feel his manhood inside her. Izzie's fingers slid down on Mark's abdomen and easily took off his pyjama bottoms, remained him only with his boxers. Her long fingers touched his erection. Mark let out a moan between her breasts, as she did this. He gently sucked one of her erected nipple. Mark was exciting her with such a effortless and skill, what nobody have ever done this before, or he managed to erase the other men in her life for a short time.

" Mark..." Izzie tried to took off his boxers, but he grabbed her hand.

" Not yet...Do you know from how long time I dream to do this, I want to feel you wholly, and for longer. " Saying this, he hungrily kissed her lips.

Izzie felt, as she has lost, under his muscled and athletic body. His slightly beard clawed her cheek, stimulating her even more. His hot breath burned her skin. She could feel his erection straining against his boxers. Mark put his hand behind her back, and pulled her toward him. Izzie sat on his lap. He held her head to a side up, licking her collarbone and then the nip on one earlobe. His tongue reached her breasts. He started to work skillfully on her nipple with a fingers and mouth. Izzie moaned, starting to breath faster. Mark slipped a hand inside her panties, and his fingers touched her, feeling how badly Izzie desired him. That made him more crazy. He sucked her nipples more passionately. Izzie trembled and moaned from pleasure. When he felt the two of them couldn't sustain for long, he put her gently on her back, reaching down to remove her panties, tossing them aside. As he kissed her tattoo, Mark took off his boxers. Then he positioned himself over her and thrust deep into her.

" Oh, God... Mark..." Izzie moaned. She was in the heaven, her entire body vibrated. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of him. Their bodies danced in a wild rhythm. The tension built up inside both of them with any movement of Mark. They orgasmed at almost the same time. He laid on this position on top of her, waiting their bodies to recuperate from that great emotions. He had a feeling, when he climaxed he poured the entire man's force out before her. He tried normalizing his breathing. She didn't move.

" Are you ok? " Mark whispered into her ear.

" Yeah, I've never been so great. " Izzie said smiling.

" Am I too heavy for you? " He tried to move, but she stopped him.

" No.., don't move. You are not heavy...not that heavy... "

" I would remain on you, forever! " Mark kissed her.

" Me too...under you, forever. "

They laughed. He was watching her, as is he examine her.

" Why do you look at me, like this? " She asked.

" I tried to imagine you so many times, how you'll look after sex..But you surpassed all my fantasy. You are so beautiful and sweet. " He kissed her.

" So..you imagined, how we have sex... "

" Every time I see you, I'm thinking about that..."

" You and your dirty mind... " Izzie laughed.

" I hoped for something more nice, after all that happened between us. " Mark rolled on his back together with Izzie, and now she was on top of him.

" More nice?! " Izzie raised eyebrows. " Ok, Dr. Sloan, what would you like to hear? "

" Well, something as I'm the most great man you have ever been...for example. " He said, giving her the McSteamy's smile.

Izzie bit a lips and looked at him alluringly.

" Mm mmm.. " She kissed his chin and put a finger on his lips. " If I say it, you'll become so high self-estimated, without that as well your ego is unduly big more still. "

Mark laughed and remove a hair from her eyes.

" Are you hungry? " Mark asked, caressing her shoulders.

" Yes, I 'm. " Izzie kissed him softly. " But I do not have an intention to get off from the bed. "

" Me too..I worked quite hardly to bring you, here. So, nothing in this world, can make me to leave the bed right now. " He smirked.

" I think, I gave myself to you quite easily. " Izzie said.

" Easily?! " Mark raised eyebrows.

" Yep, very... very easily. "

Mark stretched a hand to the night stand and took the menu of the restaurant.

" We'll order room service. What do you want to eat? " He asked.

" I don't know. And you?" Izzie rolled and laid next to him, watching the menu. Mark pulled her more close to him and canoodled her.

" We choose something.. " Mark said. After long thoughts, interrupted by long lasting kisses, they decided to take the special dish , as Mark ordered the most expensive wine, from the menu.

Mark slipped in to his boxers and headed to the door to open for their dinner. He came back with a tray, which put onto bed. Izzie pulled the sheet to cover her breasts. She bent down to take her blouse.

" What are you doing? " Mark asked.

" I'm dressing my blouse. I can't eat naked. " She explained. He leaned toward her and kissed her bare shoulder.

" Wait, I'll give you something more comfortable. " Mark took a t-shirt from his wardrobe.

" It's for you. "

" Thanks. " Izzie took the t-shirt.

" You're welcome. I would prefer to see you naked, but you look great in whatever you wear . " Mark winked at her. He sat down on the bed and revealed the covers to the dishes.

" I'll eat in the bed for first time. " She informed him.

" Really?! " He looked at her.

" Yep. " Izzie confirmed.

They were eating and drinking the wine.

" What do you think about? " She asked.

He lifted a head.

" Honestly? "

" Honestly! "

" I was thinking, for the first time, I saw you. Well.. I've seen you before, but I mean the first time, when we worked together. Do you remember? " Mark smirked.

" Sure, I remember. It was Frank! " The memory of that occasion made her smile.

" Right! Then you were attached for Karev. " When he mentioned Alex's name, in his voice sounded the odd note. Izzie looked at him, sipping her wine.

" We were just friends, then! " She needed to clarify this particular.

" Did you love him? " Mark asked, without having clue why he said this.

" Well.., I don't know. It's difficult to say now, after all this time. I'm not sure what was exactly. In the beginning, I didn't like him at all. He posted pictures of me, when I was modeling underwear all over the hospital. I don't know how we began this story, maybe because I didn't have sex for eight months "

" 8 months?! " Mark couldn't hide his astonishment.

" Yep.. " Izzie shyly replied. " After, Alex cheated on me with a nurse. "

" He cheated on you with a nurse? " He looked stunned.

" With Olivia. " Izzie said without watching his eye. She took another sip from her wine.

" Seriously?! " He exploded in laugh.

" It's not funny. Mark, can I ask you something? "

" Ask me, whatever you want. "

" Why did you separate with Adisson? " Izzie asked, watching him into the eyes.

" We made a deal. " He began. " She challenged me to abstain for sex for 60 days, saying me she would give me a chance at a real relationship with her. I couldn't believe, I could do this. But I did it. One day I saw her to came out of the on call room with Karev. I was miserable, then I hit on Meredith. She told me to be an adult. In the evening, I told Adisson I was breaking the pact. "

" You did this?! " Izzie looked at him amazed.

" Yep, I did it. " He said. Izzie left on the nightstand her glass and got close to Mark. She caressed softly his cheek, and kissed him.

" With risk you become more self -estimated, I 'll say, you're unbelievable man, Mark. "

" Izzie..you are amazing, do you know that? " Mark moved the tray, he took her face with a hands, putting her tongue deeply in her mouth. She lain on her back and he positioned himself on top of her.

" Mark, I have to waken in a few hours. " Izzie tried to say.

" Me too. " He continued kissing her, revealing the t-shirt, to expose her beautiful breasts.

" Yes...but. " She moaned. " I should wake up, before you.. "

" You'll do it! " Mark took her nipples in his hot mouth, and that was completely enough for Izzie to surrender . They fell a sleep in almost in the morning exhausted. They had made love, they talked, they laughed and again made love...

Izzie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled, when she felt the hot Mark's hands wrapped around her. She was sleeping in one side, and he was closely behind her back, that strangled her hard in himself. His face was buried in her hair. She tried to turn with a face to him. Mark slid his hand in her breasts and groaned.

" Dammit, Izzie...It's really dream to wake up next to your hot body. "

Izzie turned to face Mark and climbed on to him.

" And I like to wake up with you. " She said, giving him a hot kiss. " Do you know what's the time?

" I don't care. " Mark announced,without stop kissing her neck and caressing her shoulders.

" Mark, I'm serious. Where is the alarm clock? " Izzie asked watching around. " It's not on the nightstand. "

" Well...we were really agitated last night... If I could remember well, everything from the night stand is under the bed or around it. " Mark smirked.

Izzie rolled to the end of the bed. Mark followed her immediately and began to cover her back with kisses.

" If you continue like this, we can never get off from the bed. " Izzie laughed.

" It's perfect to me " He said, removing her hair a side to reveal her bare neck. His tongue touched her soft skin, making Izzie to tremble. In that moment she saw the alarm clock, on the ground. She stretched a hand and lifted it.

" Oh,nooo! Dammit! " She screamed. "It's six. I had to be in the hospital in this time. O, shit!!Shit, shit! " She jumped immediately from the bed.

" Where are my clothes? "

" Izzie, just calm down! "

" How to calm down? Bailey will kill me. Oh, God! I'm lost! " She was desperate.

" Don't worry. I give you a ride. " He tried to reassure her.

" No, it's not necessary. I take a taxi. " Izzie was dressing with whatever she found from the floor.

" I'm going. " She said. Mark skipped from the bed.

" Wait! " He grabbed her arm to stop her.

" If you don't see me to lunch that means, I'm dead." She rushed to open the door, but suddenly she stopped. Izzie turned and jumped onto Mark's body.

" But I don't care, even they kill me. That night was incredible. " Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him gently. Mark immediately replied to her kiss. They began kissing more faster and passionately. Then Izzie broke the kiss and said:

" You take care for my epitaph to be written:_ She has died satisfied and happy, after the most great, incredible, unbelievable and amazing sex in her life._"

Izzie grabbed her bag and went out, closing the door after her.

Mark smirked after she left.

" _And he has died together with her, after the most great, incredible, unbelievable and amazing sex in his life..._"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N**Many thanks to Mcalison:):):)**

_Locker room_

Alex and Cristina could hardly bear Meredith, who didn't stop talking. Since they have awaken in the morning and saw, Izzie was missing, Meredith kept talking.

" I told you, she is with him! " She announced, slipping on her top scrubs.

Cristina put her i-pod on her ears and turned the music up not to listen her.

" How is it possible, Derek and Izzie to do that with me?! He told me, he loves me, that I'm the woman in his life. Not to talking about Izzie..She, with her big ethics. Jumped in to the bed without hesitation. That's unforgivable. "

" Meredith, listen to me. I'm sure between Izzie and Shepherd there's nothing. That's a mistake. " Alex said.

" They sleep together. I know and I feel it. " Meredith told.

" Why don't you speak with Izzie and ask her straight? "

" No, I want to catch them in the right moment. If I say them now, I know, they'll deny it and will become more attentive "

Alex sighed. Meredith looked at him angrily.

" I don't know, why do you protect them. " She wondered.

" I don't. I'm just sure, they don't have relationship. " Alex explained.

" According to you, where has she spent the whole night? " Meredith asked him.

" Seriously?! You have been waiting Izzie for all the night?! " Alex laughed.

" How do you think, I can sleep when Derek and Izzie are together in my bed? "

" In your bed?! " Alex raised eyebrows in question.

" Yes! Derek's bed is my bed! " Meredith firmly said.

" How long time, do you think, it would be yours, as you and Derek are not together anymore. " Alex said, closing his locker.

" Are you trying to piss me off? Why the hell, nobody wants to understand me?! I'm the victim,here... " Meredith was miserable.

The anxiety of Meredith were interrupted by Bailey, who opened the door of the locker room with crash.

" Are you still here, lazy people? Stop idling, or you'll get serious troubles. Everybody out, now!! " She shouted.

The three of them didn't wait second invitation. Bailey went ahead and they followed her.

" You'll distribute your interns, I'll need more people in the clinic today, so most of them need to be there. Where the hell is Stevens? " Miranda stopped and looked at them with a stone face.

Alex tried to tell something, but Meredith faster him.

" Maybe, it's better to ask Dr. Shepherd. " She said.

Alex and Cristina were looking at her stunned.

" Why should I ask Shepherd?!

" Well... " Meredith couldn't explain, because at that moment Derek appeared.

" Did I heard my name... " Derek didn't suspect anything, he was smiling.

" Where is Stevens? " Bailey snapped, putting her arms on her waist.

Derek amazed, looked around on left and on the right.

" Excuse me?! " He was watching Miranda confused.

" Where is Stevens, Dr. Shepherd? " She asked again with angry face.

" Ah...uh... Are you asking, **me**?! "

" Yes, I'm asking you. Is your name Shepherd? " Bailey began to loose patience.

" Oh.. yes It's me.. " Saying that, Derek looked at the residents. Alex and Cristina raised shoulders, Meredith was watching him awaiting.

" Oh, yeah. I asked her to check one of my patients. She'll come soon. Oh, yes here is she. "

Izzie was running in the corridor, fastening her hair.

" I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey. I... " Izzie choked.

Miranda was watching strictly her.

" Dr. Stevens.. " Derek interrupted her. " I was just saying to Dr.Bailey, why you were missing. Did you check on Mr.Franklin, as I asked you?

At the first moment, Izzie looked at him confused, but in a few seconds she understood the situation.

" Yeah, Dr. Shepherd I did everything, as you ask me to do. "

" Thank you, Dr. Stevens. " Saying that, Derek turned to Miranda.

" Dr. Bailey I hope, I wouldn't complicated your job with the residents. "

Bailey watched the two of them.

" Nooh problem! " She turned to the others " You may go now and take care for the interns. "

" Yes Dr. Bailey. " The three said in the same moment.

Izzie passed before Derek.

" Thank you Dr. Shepherd. " She said.

" You're welcome. " Derek smirked.

" What will you tell me, now? Did you see, how he defends her? " Meredith whispered to Cristina's ear.

" Of course, he'll do it. After you troubled him in this manner. He would do the same to any of us. "

" What?! Seriously?! I can't believe, you again deny the facts. " Meredith became mute, because Izzie got close to them.

" God, I survived. " She exclaimed.

" Where did you stay all the night? " Meredith asked accusingly her.

Izzie was wondering all the time how to explain her absence from home. She organized most different excuses, while she was going to the hospital. She didn't want her friends to know about Mark yet.

" We were talking with George by midnight, and I decided to stay in one of the on call's room. "

" What?! " Meredith exclaimed.

" Yes, I was really tired last night and I have been aslept this morning. That's why I was so late. " Izzie felt very bad and guilty, saying this lye. So she wanted to disappear as soon as possible.

" _George I have to find George before Meredith._" Izzie thought.

She was lucky because, she saw him before the coffee machine, in a few minutes.

" Oh, thanks God! George, if Meredith or anyone else is asking you about me, please say that we were together until midnight and I've remained to sleep in the hospital. "

" Why's that? " He asked with astonishment.

" I can't tell you right now., but I would ask you to help me.. It's important. " Izzie pleaded.

" Ok, Iz! "

" Thank you, George! " Izzie smiled. She was just about to leave, when she turned to him. " I'm happy, we are friends, again. "

" Me too! " He replied to her, smiling. "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark sipped from his cappuccino, while he was passing through to the corridor. He saw Derek, who shook his finger.

" I don't want to listen anything about the sex, that you have had the whole night. " Derek advised him.

Mark grinned.

" It wasn't sex. It was love. " Mark clarified with happy countenance.

" What have you done with my friend, that arrogant asshole, Mark Sloan? " Derek amazed looked at him, raising eyebrows.

Mark laughed.

" It's me. Mark! " He declared.

" No, you're not. You definitely are not Mark! " Derek shook his head.

" Oh man, I've never felt like now. Is it normal? Do you think I'm going mad?! What's going on with me? " Mark looked preoccupied.

" Yes, there is no doubt. Something has happened to you. You're in big trouble. Welcome to the club! " Derek welcomed him, tapping him at the shoulder.

" What are you talking about? I've club. _The club of dirty mistress._I'm member there. I'm the noble member! " Mark explained.

" You are not anymore! " Derek told to him. " Now your club has changed the name. The new name is : _Fallen madly in love with young and beautiful resident._ We're two members there. Probably we could be more, but the others don't say this in a high voice. "

Mark sighed.

" Do you think, I'm in love with Izzie? " He asked with a little bit doubt.

" Absolutely! I know you for years. And you have never had that looking. If you only could see your face... " Derek grinned.

" What's wrong with my face? " Mark instinctively touched his face.

" It's stupid. " Derek laughed.

" What?! " Mark looked amazed.

" You're absolutely, totally and desperately fall in love with Izzie Stevens! "

" Yes, I think you're right! I'm! God, my reputation is going to the hell! " Mark was really preoccupied.

" You'll survive." Derek reassured him.

" She's amazing, do you know? That happened to me with her is so magically. She is in the same time so innocent and sweet and so hot and passioned. When she's not close to me, I feel empty. I want to feel and touch her.. My heart is biting in a different way. I would do everything for her, just to see her smile. I need her and think all the time for her. She is always in my mind. She is here inside me.. " Mark show his heart.

Derek was listening him without saying a word, just nodding with a head.

" All this things...were my words?! " Mark said confused.

" Oh, yeah..! " Derek smiled to him.

" God! " Mark ran a hand along his hair.

" I'm very happy for you! " Derek squeezed his shoulder. " Izzie is a great girl, indeed. That is happening between you two is the most beautiful thing in the life. Believe me! "

Mark just nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith and George did some paper work, when she casually said:

" I heard, that you and Izzie have renewed your relations, you are friends again. "

" Yeah, it's true. " George confirmed.

" That's good. The friendship is so precious, although it's too hard to meet real friends recently and more over to keep them. " She said with pain in the voice.

George amazed, looked at her, but saying nothing.

" Have you noticed something strange in Izzie's behaviour, lately?

" No..I don't know. I'haven't seen her so frequently, to note change in her behaviour. What do you mean? "

" Well...she seems to me different. I think, she has somebody, but she doesn't want to reveal who's that guy. "

" I don't know, Mere. Izzie is a free girl, I'll be glad, if she meets someone. Only to be happy. "

Meredith nodded thoughtfully.

" Do you have any idea, who's supposed to be? " She asked.

" No, I've no clue. " George shook a head.

" Were you together last night? "

" Yes, we were talking and she remained to sleep here. " George lied, without glancing at her in the eyes.

" So, you didn't see her, where she was going? "

" Meredith, what happens with you? Why do you ask so much for her? If you mean whether I sheeted her, the reply is no." George became jerky.

" Ok! " Meredith nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was in the clinic with a patient, when she felt someone to gaze her. She turned a head and saw Mark.

" Dr, Stevens, I see you're alive! "

" Yes, I 'm. Thanks to Dr. Shepherd. " Izzie smiled.

Mark leaned a back to the wall, crossing his arms on his chest. Izzie confused glimpsed, to him.

" May I help you, Dr. Sloan? " Izzie asked.

" Yes you may, but not here... " Mark calmly replied, as he continuously staring at her.

The patient, an old lady in about 80's, was smiling watching both of them.

" I think, he likes you! " The old lady winked at Izzie.

Izzie lifted a head and smiled to her.

" You are very beautiful young girl. Once time before, I was just like you. The men were running after me. Eh, what good times!! He is a cool man! " The old lady giggled.

Izzie turned a head toward Mark and glanced the lady.

" Yes, he is! " Izzie confirmed.

" I 'm sure, all girls are crazy about him, but he wants you! I suppose, he's a great in the bed. " She smiled insinuatingly and smartly. Izzie felt how her cheeks blushed immediately.

" Oh, yeess! I was certain! " The old lady nodded.

" Ok, Mrs. Cox, I''ll come later to check on you. If you need something, don't hesitate to call me. "

" Don't worry, dear! I'll be fine. Go and enjoy with this handsome man! Eh, If I was at your age... " Mrs. Cox sighed.

Mark laughed, while Izzie pushed him out.

" Mark, stop staring so at me before the patients! "

" Did you hear, what Mrs.Cox said?! You should keep in mind her advice! " Mark grabbed her around the waist, pulling her strongly toward himself. Izzie tried to pushed him.

" Are you crazy, if someone see us... "

Mark grasped her arm and pushed her in the nearest storeroom, locking the door.

" Here is safety. Nobody can see us." He took over her.

" Mark, please... " Izzie tried to protest, but without much endeavor. She felt his hands all over her body. They were on her breasts, then down her stomach, tracing the curves of her sides, caressing her tight. He pushed her up against the wall. He bent his head down to caress her lips with his. Izzie moaned into his mouth. Before she could understand, he grabbed the top of her scrubs and pulled it gently off over her head. She was wearing a pink blouse underneath.

" Too many clothes..." Saying this he took the blouse off.

" Not too many clothes... " Izzie smirked, doing the same with his top scrubs.

" I want to be always ready! " He whispered in to her ear, while his hands kneaded her breasts.

" Ready for what? " Izzie hardly mumbled and licked his earlobe.

" For you.. " He kissed her lips hungrily. " Izzie... " Mark gasped her name, breaking their kiss to stare into her eyes. " I want you.. so much.. "

" Not so much, as I want you.. " She said, pushing his bottom scrubs down.

" How badly do you want me..? " He whispered slowly, moving her hands up her back to her bra. He gently unclasping it to reveal the most amazing view. Her breasts yearned for his hot mouth.

" As I have never desired a man in my life.. " Izzie said, kissing her chest.

" Huh? " Mark grinned smugly, like a man who was really satisfied with the response of the woman, who made him to feel such a big fire of emotion. He saw the way her body shivered, when he drew the tip of his tongue around her areola and after sucked tenderly one of her nipple. Izzie slipped a hand into his boxers and gave him real pleasure. This time it was his turn to groan. The taste of her skin, the scent of her body inflamed him. Izzie closed her eyes in pleasure, when she felt Mark's hand travelling down between her legs. He pulled her bottom scrubs off. Again he returned his attention to her breasts. Mark took one in her nipples in his soft mouth and ran his tongue over the tip. At the same time he put one finger on the tip of the other nipple and made small circles. She sighed with pleasure. Izzie kissed him deeply on his neck.

" Dammit, Izzie! You really drive me crazy. !

In reply, she took off his boxers and he pulled off her panties. He lifted her, Izzie grabbed for his shoulders. Mark penetrated her slowly and deeply. She moaned into his ear. They breathed hard with each thrust. He kissed her with whole his passion, caressing her full juicy lips with his. Mark grazed an erected nipple with one finger. She could feel his heavy breaths. Mark slammerd fast and hard. For the two of them the climax was more than intense. He buried his face in her hair. She could feel the strokes to his heart. It took a long time, till their bodies stilled. When they caught their breath, their eyes met. Mark gently kissed her lips. He slowly put down Izzie from himself. He caressed her cheek.

" How your back is? " Mark gently asked her.

" I don't care. " Izzie kissed him.

They were putting their scrubs on.

" Do you want to go out tonight? " He asked her.

" Yes, but Mark, I don't want Meredith and the others to know... " She hesitated for a moment. "... For us yet."

" Why? Is that bad? " Mark was wondering.

" Nooo, it's not bad. I just don't want they ask me so many questions, I know them. "

" Ok, as you wish." He agreed with her.

" Meredith suspects something. She knows, I haven't come at home last night. Tonight I should sleep at home. "

" What?! " Mark jumped. " Don't even think about it. How I'll sleep without you? "

" Mark, how have you been slept, without me, all this time? "

" I'm asking myself for the same. Izzie..." Mark got close to her and took her face with his hands. " I want to be with you, I want to sleep and to awake next to you. I want to keep you in my embrace, to kiss you, to listen your breath, while you're sleeping. I need to know, that you are close to me. "

Izzie staring at him with tears in her eyes.

" What's wrong? Did I say anything bad? " Mark got anxious.

" No..,no..I'm like this. " Izzie caressed his cheek. " What you have just said is so beautiful and touched my heart so deeply. You made me dying from happiness. "

" Are you serious? " Mark couldn't believe.

" Yes, I'm. Mark, you make me happy, really happy. I'm not talking about sex. It's difficult to explain to you. The thrill with you is so intense, when you stare at me, when we just talk or even we argue. All that fill me with incredible emotions. "

For first time in his life, Mark Sloan heard such a words from an woman. Usually everything was just for sex. Yes, the women told him, how incredible and great he is in the bed, but not the out of it. This words were provoked a huge tenderness inside him.. He just embraced Izzie, kissing her head and hid his face into her hair.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie got out from the storeroom, trying to be invisible. They were walking across the corridor, when George appeared in front of them.

" Izzie, I need to talk with you! " He said.

Mark looked at him very badly. Izzie confused, was staring the both of them.

" Just right now? I'm a little bit busy at this moment. Is it important? " She asked.

" Well, I think so.. " George was looking the bad countenance of Mark, perplexed. Izzie had a glance to Mark and turned to George. Mark looked at her, raising eyebrows and said:

" Ok, Dr. Stevens. See you later. " He looked at George severely once again and left.

" Why he is looking me in this way?! " George confused asked.

" I don't know! You know him?! " Izzie tried to arrange the situation. " What did you want to talk with me? "

" Meredith asking me a lot of questions! Do you have someone? " George asked with quiet voice.

" What?! "

" Why did you let me to lye? Do you meet someone? "

" George?! "

" Izzie, I'm glad about you and I would like to see your smiling face, more than everything. " George explained.

" I know George, but please don't push me. I can not tell you yet! " Izzie pleaded.

" Ok! " George sighed. " Iz, if you need a friend, you know where I'm, don't you? "

" Thank you. " She smiled.

" See you later! "

" Bye George. "

Izzie went with wide smile on her face, when she felt ones strong hands to grab her and pulling to the nearest toilet.

" Mark?! " Amazed, Izzie exclaimed although in her voice was heard a little bit note of blame.

" What O 'Malley, wants from you? " Mark asked, putting his hands on his chest.

" Don't tell me, you're jealous?! " Izzie laughed, but the rigorous countenance of Mark made her stop.

" Oh?!.. Oh?! Uh...He wanted to tell me about Meredith. She is asking a lot of questions. She thinks, I have somebody. "

" Only that?! " Mark suspiciously asked.

" Yes, only that! Mark, I 've already told you, we're only friends with George. He's my best friend. " Izzie announced.

" Are you sure, he just wants to be your friend? "

" I can assure you, for him I'm just a friend. " She explained.

" It's difficult for me to imagine, how one man can have only friendly feelings to you. " Mark insisted.

" That's true, although it looks incredible for you . " Izzie got close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave to him a sultry kiss.

" Ok, if you say so.." Mark sighed. " But it's better for him to stay away from you, or he'll get troubles with me. "

" You're so cute, when you're jealous. " Izzie smiled.

" I'm not jealous! "

" You're! " Izzie slipped her tongue behind his ear. After she pulled out suddenly.

" George is the last man from which you must be worried. There are more other men, dreaming to touch my gorgeous body... " Izzie winked at him and rushed to the door.

" What?! " Mark was going to crazy. " Izzie!! Come back, now!! Izzieeeeee!!


	14. Chapter 14

_At Joe's_

Derek was sitting at the bar in the company of glass of whisky. Meredith and Cristina got in the bar and watched around. Meredith saw Derek.

" Let's go and see him. " Meredith offered.

" No way! " Cristina cut her off.

" Come on! You can't betray me_, _like Izzie. You're my best friend and you are supposed to support me. " Meredith noticed.

" What's that stupidness! " Cristina exclaimed, making disgusting face.

" I'm always next to you_,_ and I'm on your side. Don't make me to remind you.. " Meredith advised her.

Cristina sighed, rolling her eyes, saying: _" Uf! "_ and went with Meredith.

" Hi, Derek! " Meredith greeted him. " Can we sit next to you? "

He turned a head and looked at them.

" Yes_,_ welcome.! " Derek said.

" Are you waiting for someone? " Meredith asked.

" Yes_,_ I'm waiting for Mark!. " He sipped from his whisky.

Meredith and Cristina took their seats.

" How are you? " Derek asked her.

" Not so bad, and what about you? "

" Me too. "

They kept silence_,_ after short pause Meredith asked suddenly:

" How is it going with nurse Rose? "

" I guess_,_ not going well " He replied.

Meredith nodded. The silence recovered again.

" Have you by any chance seen Izzie? " Meredith carelessly asked in a few minutes.

Cristina rolled her eyes.

" Izzie?! " Derek looked Meredith surprised.

" Yes. " She awaiting watched him.

" Well_,_ I saw her in the clinic. I think, she spent the whole day there. "

Obviously_,_ Meredith was satisfied by Derek's answer and pushed Cristina's leg under the bar.

" Izzie is a great girl_, _is she? She is so beautiful_,_ intelligent and kind. " Meredith didn't refuse from her purpose.

" O_, _God! That's nightmare! " Cristina caught her head with a hands.

" Yes_,_she is. Izzie is a really great girl! " Derek answered without thinking.

" She diserves to find someone_, _who can make her happy. " Meredith said.

Cristina watched her with terrified countenance_, _looking what she's trying to do.

" Yes_, _I'm sure Izzie will find someone_, _who can love her how she deserves_,_ if she hasn't already found him. " He smiled enigmatically.

Meredith kicked Cristina's leg strongly.

" Stop it! You made me a bruise. " Cristina couldn't resist and hissed.

Meredith glanced her badly and made a sign to keep her silent. She turned to Derek again.

" What do you mean? Do you want to say_, _that Izzie meet someone and you know who is he? " Meredith asked.

" What make you think_,_that I know something about the Izzie's private life? " Derek looked at her.

" You said, that she has already met the man_,_ who'll make her happy. " Meredith justified herself.

" I said _" If_ "_, _it's an assumption only. That's doesn't mean anything. "

" Hi_, _everybody! What's going on? " Mark appeared at that moment.

" Hi! " Meredith sulky greeted him.

" What's wrong with her? " Mark asked Derek quietly.

" I have no clue. Do you want to seat at a table? " Derek suggested.

" Sure! Hey_,_ Joe the usual for me_,_ please. "

While Mark was waiting for his drink_,_ he turned to Meredith.

" Why are you so angry? "

" I've no reason to be happy! " She grumpy answered.

" Oh...I see. " Mark nodded understandingly. He took his beverage and headed to the table_,_ where Derek has already seated.

" Cristina_,_ did you hear that? He admitted_,_ without any preoccupation. " Meredith said.

" He didn't admit anything! "

" Derek recognized. He think_,_that Izzie is great and beautiful. " Meredith continued insisting.

" Yes_, _afterwards you put the words in his mouth! I can't understand_,_ why you're doing this. If you have any suspicious_,_ just ask them! "

" No_,_ I want to catch them! " Meredith firmly said.

" You are really crazy! " Cristina marked.

" I'm not! I'm sure_,_Derek is in love with Izzie and she_,_ as well. They are together. " Meredith dramatically said.

" I think you exaggerate too much. " Cristina picked her tequila up and drank all of it.

" Exaggerate? Which side you take? "

" Oh_,_ God! Please_,_ help me! " Cristina rose hands.

" I'm the one_, _who needs the God's help_,_ here! Am I so big sinner?! Derek is my love_, _my one real love. And now he's in love with Izzie! "

Cristina put the hands on her ears not to listen and desperately hit her head on the bar.

" But_, _I'm going to reveal this affair_,_ when they don't even suspect. " Meredith drunk the shot in ex and stood up. " I'm going to the toilet. "

Meredith passed by the table of Derek and Mark and heard a part of their conversation.

" What's wrong with Meredith? " Mark asked.

" I've no clue. She asks me about Izzie. " Derek informed him.

" Apparently_,_ she is getting suspicious. " Mark nodded. " The women smell this things. According to you_,_why Izzie doesn't want to tell anything to her friends yet? "

" She's preoccupied_, _I guess! To have a relationship with an attending is a great topic for the gossip. Izzie has suffered a lot_,_ lately. First with Denny_,_ George after. She had to bear all mean comments and remarks for her. I think_,_ like her. The less people know_,_ the better for now. " Derek said.

" Do you think so? " Mark asked.

" Believe me_,_ I have experience. " Derek grinned.

Meredith terrified rushed to the bar back.

" Joe_,_ where's Cristina? "

" She said_,_ she is going at home. " Joe replied_,_wiping the bar.

" I need tequila_,_ Joe! A lot of tequila.. " Meredith hardly said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meredith's house_

Izzie got home earlier tonight. She had arranged with Mark_,_ he would go to see Derek in the bar_,_ and when he would have got at the hotel, to page her. She would have said_,_ that was emergency call from the hospital. Cristina came at home back.

" Hi_,_Cristina! I've just prepared a dinner. " Izzie informed her.

" Good for you_, _Iz! I'm starving. "

" Where is Meredith? " Izzie asked.

" On the way to the psychiatry. " Cristina mumbled.

" What?! " Izzie glanced at her.

" Ah-uh..It's nothing. It's smells great. "

" Ok_,_I go to bed. " Izzie said. At the same moment her pager went off. " Oh_,_shit! " Izzie watched her pager. " I have to go. "

" What?! Why nobody gets me serious at this hospital? Am I invisible? I wonder if is it some heavy accident with a lot of blood and full of victims. " Cristina's eyes brightened up.

" I don't think so_,_most probably that's from the clinic. " Izzie explained.

" If it's something very heavy_,_ call me immediately. "

" I'll do it! " Izzie confirmed and went out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie opened the door of Mark's hotel room. She stepped inside and saw him_,_ sitting on the sofa with stretched legs_, _drinking whisky. Mark smirked_,_ when he saw her.

" I feel_,_ like a teenage. I'm getting out of home_,_ lying to go at the most cool boy from the school. "

Mark stood up and headed to Izzie.

" The most cool_, _uh?! So you think_,_ I'm cool?! "

" Yes_,_ I think so. You are very_,_ very cool.. "

Mark kissed her. Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck and replied to his kiss.

" Do you want something to drink? " He asked.

" You want to make me drunk to take advantage of me.. " Izzie playfully said.

" If I can see well_, _it's not necessary.." Mark smirked_, _filling a glass of wine.

" I didn't take something for sleep. " Izzie said_,_ sitting on the chair against the sofa. " I'm carrying only my toothbrush. "

" Who told you_, _that you'll have a time for sleep. " Mark grinned. " Or even if_,_ that happens_,_ you'll be naked. "

Izzie raised her eyebrows. Mark gave her a glass of wine.

" How are your roommates? " He asked.

" I feel myself very guilty_, _that I lie them in this way. " Izzie explained.

" Don't do it! "

" I can imagine their faces_,_ when they realize_,_that me...and you... " Izzie remained silent.

Mark looked at her.

" Why did you keep silent? " He asked.

" I...I just..That what happens between us is so amazing_,_ but I'm not sure_,_what does it mean for you..." Izzie bowed her eyes down.

" Izzie_,_ I want to be with you! I wish all the world to know about us. I desire all with you.. I want real relationship... "

" Real relationship?! " Izzie looked at him_,_ without hiding her surprise.

Mark was confused and hesitatingly said:

" Well...yes. I'm sure about that...

" Mark_, _do you really want a real relationship with me? "

" Yes_,_ I want! Why are you so surprised? "

" How to say...You are not the relationship guy.. " Izzie smiled.

Mark nodded sadly.

" I know_,_ that I screw up a lot of time in my life. I'm a rag_,_ but with you I feel myself different. You excite things inside me_,_ which no other woman has done this. I have never felt like this_,_ even with Addie. Actually you two are completely different. She has never believed in me_,_ I'm not accusing her_,_ but Addie never gave me a chance to try to be another person. Maybe the sex was the only thing_,_ which connected us. You're the only woman_,_ who believes in me or at least I hope so.. " Mark bow the eyes.

Izzie stood up from the chair and went close to him. She took a seat on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and laid his other hand on her hip.

" Mark_,_ all that you're telling me_,_ it's very important to me. You' re not a rag. I'm not the person_,_ who has to give you a chance. And it's not necessary to proof yourself before me. Just be what you're and don't change yourself. I like you_,_ as you're. It's not needed to change to be with me. I'm in love with you just_,_ as you are!! Don't be another man. "

Mark watched her and held his breath.

" Iz_, _what did you say? "

" I think_, _I have always been attracted by you, but I haven't wanted to recognize it. " She smiled.

" I thought_,_ that you couldn't stand with me.. " Mark said.

" Yeah_._" Izzie laughed. " Apparently I gone to far_,_ but now I'm not afraid to show that it's here inside me_,_ because it's too strong feeling_,_ which is fired me up and I wish to express to you. "

" I think Derek is right. I've troubled a lot. I'm not a specialist in the talking and neither in expressing my feelings_,_ but I can assure you_,_ that what I feel to you it's the first time for me. "

Izzie laughed and gave him a long sultry kiss.

" So_,_ we can say_,_ that I'm the first woman in your life.. "

" Yeah_,_ we can say it... " Mark smirked. " The first _real_ woman in my life " He added.

" What you are doing with me is impossible for me to believe in that. " Izzie said_, _sighing.

Mark grinned_,_removing her hair clasp. Her hair spread out on her shoulders. Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck. He slipped a hand under her blouse_,_ caressing her breasts over her bra.

" How is it possible_,_ to be so perfect? " Mark mumbled with his husky voice.

" Don't joke with me! "

" I don't joke. Every part of your face and your body is on the right place and your proportions are more_,_ than refined. " Mark didn't stop caressing and kissing her.

" This is the risk to go out with a plastic surgeon. " Izzie marked.

Mark laughed.

" That's not so bad_, _because whenever I've needs for corrections_,_I'll have precedences. " Izzie smiled.

" You don't need any corrections and you'll never need. I adore you! "

" I remember once_,_ you said to one patient_, that _I'm not so beautiful.. " Izzie reminded to him.

" Yep_,_ because it was impossible to make her beautiful, as you are.. " Mark kissed her_,_ taking her blouse off her head.

Izzie didn't waist time. She removed his t-shirt_,_ tossing on the floor_, _exactly next to her blouse. She enjoyed his broad shoulders and his muscled chest. She pushed him to the back of the sofa and covered his chest with kisses. His fingers played with her hair. He felt her hands at the buttons of his jeans. She pushed them to his feet and quickly pushed his boxers down too. Izzie slipped her hand down. Mark moaned.

" Izzie_,_ you are really hot... I've already told you one time_,_ you know exactly what to do with your hands... "

" It's the same for you.. " She said_,_ while her hand didn't stop moving_, _outlining his arousal manhood. Mark unclasped her bra.

" I'm feel absolutely helpless before_, _that amazing view... " Mark mumbled.

" I can only advise you to find all your forces_, _because you'll need them. " Izzie warned him.

" I'll do it! " Mark grinned.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie and Mark were lying_, _exhausted in the bed. Mark has cuddled Izzie_, _whose head was laid on to his chest. He was caressing her hair.

" What are you thinking about? " Izzie asked_, _running his hand throw his abdomen.

" About you. "

" What about me?

" I think_,_ how great is to be with you..just to embrace you...to kiss you..to feel your skin.."

" If_,_ someone could hear you_, _he wouldn't believe that all this is said by the arrogant Mark Sloan. " Izzie laughed cheerfully.

" Don't say about this to anybody. I have made my reputation for so long time_,_ and you ruined everything for short time. "

" It's not my fault_,_I'm so good! " Izzie said.

" Oh_,_ yeah. You are really good. I don't have any remarks_,_ you exhausted me completely. " Mark smirked.

Izzie raised eyebrows surprisingly.

" You exhausted by sex?! I think that's absolutely impossible. You don't think about sex_,_ only when you are sleeping. " She laughed.

" You are wrong! " He grinned.

" Do you see! Maybe only_,_when you are in the surgery. " Izzie assumed.

" You are wrong again! "

" Mark! Seriously?!

" Not_, _always. Only_,_ when you are near by.. " He said_, _kissing her hair. Izzie's face was shining.

" Mark_,_ did you set the alarm clock?

" Yes_,_ I did it. Two hours earlier. " He specified.

" Two hours?! Why? I want to sleep. " She protested.

" Then_, _sleep. Because tomorrow you must wake up early. I want to have more time together. "

" We'll get up two hours earlier to have sex?! " Izzie was astonished.

" I didn't say that_, _but if you talk about sex... " He began to kiss and caress her to the places_, _where Izzie couldn't resist for a long time.

" I thought_, _you are exhausted.. " She hardly mumbled.

" Not anymore... "

The only thing_,_ she said was:

" Oh, Mark..."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N **Thank you melako 17**

_Meredith's house on the next morning_

Alex and Cristina were getting down the stairs slowly and quietly.

" Hurry up, while she has not awaken yet. " Cristina whispered.

" Sht... be more silent, please. " Alex said.

" I want coffee. " Cristina said.

" There is no coffee, you'll drink in the hospital, but if you prefer to drink coffee, listening Meredith's triad, I'll not participate, without me. " Alex said.

" I don't want coffee. " Cristina said fast.

They got rid of the door.

In about 20 minutes, Meredith was standing in the middle of the kitchen, catching her head with hands.

" Seriously?! " She shouted. " Everybody has abandoned me. What more will happen to me? Why nobody cares about my misery?!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the Izzie's face spread out a delightful smile, feeling Mark's arousal, exactly to her belly. She opened slowly her eyes.

" Good morning " Mark greeted her.

" It's really good... I don't know better way to wake me up. "

" And ..I don't know better way to wake you up... " He smirked, caressing her cheek.

" You could try with coffee. " Izzie suggested.

" It's difficult for me to stand up from the bed... in that situation... " Mark informed her.

" I can help you.. " Izzie seductively offered.

" You can...if you do it, you'll have coffee. " Mark definitely knew how to persuade.

" Is that a blackmail? " Izzie asked.

" Take it, as you wish. If you want to drink a coffee, you should care about me. "

" Mm mm.. That's absolutely a blackmail..,but I haven't anything against that. I don't mind to do, what you want me to do, just for a cup of coffee. "

" That's sounds great.. If I offer and breakfast shall I have a bonus? " Mark asked her in his special manner.

" Well..Then.. " Izzie said, kissing his abdomen, continuing dangerously down.. " I 'll show you what I can Dr.Sloan...

Mark collapsed on top of Izzie, trying to normalize his breathing.

" That was...was... " Izzie couldn't continue.

" Izzie, If some day I die, it would be on top of you... " Mark mumbled.

" I have already died...a several times. " Izzie said getting out of breath.

When they came back to the reality again, Mark got up from the bed and Izzie jumped on his back.

" So, what would you say? Did I diserve my coffee? " Izzie playfully asked, covering his back with kisses.

" You deserved more, than one cup of coffee. From now on, I'll make for you and serve your coffee in the bed every morning. " Mark winked at her.

" I'm sure, I'm dreaming...don't wake me up...please. " Izzie leaned on the pillow, watching Mark, who headed to the coffee machine. " If I knew, that I'll drink coffee from that machine one day, I wouldn't be so angry, when Cristina gave it to you. "

" Were you angry? " Mark laughed.

" Are you kidding?! I imagined how many nurses were drinking coffee from that machine in the morning.. "

" Nobody has drunk coffee in my bed, furthermore to make it and serve it in the bed to somebody. " Mark clarified.

" Really?! "

" Yeah, the women, being, here didn't reach the coffee. "

" Oh?! " Izzie bit her lips smiling and satisfactory rolled her eyes.

Mark smiled at her, bringing the coffee, accompanied with tender kiss.

" You are so beautiful.. " Mark said, looking her bushy hair, her happy countenance, and her eyes, in which he read in the same time playfulness, tenderness, passion and calmness. That mixture, made him to tremble from pleasure.

" When you talking to me in this way, I feel, that I'm the happiest woman in the world. "

" You're the most beautiful, but there is something more nice...you are beautiful inside. "

Izzie was smiling. She pulled the sheet toward her body and bowed to Mark.

" You make me this... "

They kissed. Mark was caressing her hair. She did the same with his cheek.

" It's time to get up. " Izzie said, wrapping the sheet around her body. She went to the bathroom. Mark was watching after her, smirking.

Izzie was in the bathroom, washing her body. The water poured on her hair. She felt two hands, embracing her waist. She smiled. Mark kissed her neck and her back.

" I knew you won't stay calm. " Izzie said, leaning a head on his chest. He stood behind her, she was with his back to him.

" Me?! To stay calm, when in my bathroom there is a naked woman. No way! " He said, slipping her hand to her breasts.

" I'll be late, and this time I'll have big troubles. " Izzie mumbled, while Mark was running his hands all over her back, sides, bottom, neck and shoulders.

" Don't worry. You won't be late. I care about that. " He took the soap from her and slowly began to wash her soft skin.

Izzie felt Mark's excitement behind her. The water cascaded off their shoulders and was dropping down between their bodies, as long as he was kissing her back. He started to rotate his thumbs over her nipples. Closing her eyes, Izzie began to reveal the sensation of his hands on her body. He slipped one hand between her legs. Izzie moaned.

" Mark, I have never had so much sex during all my life, as I have now with you. " Izzie said.

He smirked, biting her ear tenderly.

" Seriously?!"

" Yeah, seriously! "

" I'm happy hearing that.. "

When he penetrated her, Izzie leaned her hands on the wall. She felt the whole Mark's force inside her. Izzie was closed her eyes and transferred in another world. The world of the real pleasure and supreme delight. Mark definitely knew, the way to there and he knew how to lead her away to the end, which as usual was more than great. As she was with back to him, she hugged in his embrace.. He held her close to him. The water continued cascading, as they stood with clinged bodies. Izzie caught Mark's hands and huddled to him. This sign of tenderness, made Mark to wish to hold her in his embrace, to protect and defend her. The sex with Izzie was incredible, but surprisingly for him, more amazed feeling was after that, the feelings, that over whelmed him, this burst of tenderness and desire, which was inside him except their bodies to became one, also their hearts.

" Do you know, what I'm dreaming now?! " Izzie said, caressing his hands.

" About what..? " Mark asked, kissing her neck.

" To be in your hands all day.. "

" We can arrange this. " Mark smirked.

" Can we?! " Izzie turned slowly her head.

" A-ha. " Mark kissed her, caressing her belly. " If depends on me I would hug you without stopping.

" Mmm.. I don't want to release me, but if I'm not in a hurry... "

" I know, Bailey will kill you. " Mark continued instead of her.

" Yes... "

After the hot shower, Izzie was drying her hair and Mark slipped into his boxers.

" Mark, I think to tell to my friends about us today. " Izzie said.

" Are you going to do it?! " Mark exclaimed surprisingly.

" Yeah, I want to tell them. I don't feel good, when I lie them. It's very ugly. "

" What do you think, they will say? " Mark asked.

" Well..." Izzie rolled her eyes. " Meredith would say:_What?! Izzie you and McSteamy?! That's impossible, you don't like him, you hate him. When you did this nasty thing?_ "

Mark was laughing.

" After is Alex. He would say:_ So, that's mean me and Sloan, we have the same taste for a women, I like that. I'll be like him one day.. _The next is George: He would look me seriously and would ask me: _Izzie I hope you know what you are doing. This is Mark Sloan the heart breaker of SGH, I don't want to see you to suffer._And last is Cristina, she would say:_Good for you Barbie. How is McSteamy in the bed? I want to know all particulars." _Izzie giggled.

" And how is McSteamy in the bed? " Mark smirked, approaching her.

" Well... " Izzie rolled her eyes, biting her lips. " He is good..really good..I can say, he is unbelievable. " Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck. Mark caressed her cheek and tenderly kissed her.

" Iz.. " Mark glanced at her eyes.

" What? "

" I.. I'm... " Mark hesitated.

" What? " Izzie insisted.

" I love you, Izzie! "

Izzie felt her heart to start beating wildly. Her legs were trembling. She tried to say something, but her voice was missing.

" I don't say it just like this, I really feel that. I'm in love with you. " Mark continued, running his thumb to her cheek. " You know, that I have been with a lot of women in my life, but you're the first, who provoke me to say this words. I would like to make you happy, to see your smile, to give you everything. "

" Mark... " Izzie's eyes filled with tears. " I really believe in your love, I believe in you and I'm happy with you. I love you. "

" Do you know something? " Mark smiled to her.

" What? "

" No other woman, has told me, she loves me, but I'm happy, that exactly you're the first, who is telling me that. "

"Mark, my heart, my soul, every part of me is yours, you keep the key to me... "

Mark tenderly touched his lips to hers. He could tasted her tears, but it was the sweetest tears..

...

_SGH_

Meredith was at the desk, filling in the chart of a patient. She looked tortured and tired. Alex and Cristina were watching her secretly a side.

" What we'll do with her? We have to say to Izzie about Meredith's doubts. The things can't continue in that way. " Alex said.

" Yes, I think the things went too far. But If Izzie has something with Shepherd? " Cristina assumed.

" That's impossible. I don't believe in that. " Alex firmly said.

" She has somebody.. Who do you think is he? " Cristina asked.

" I hope, it's not Bambie.. " Alex made disgusting face.

In the same moment Izzie was passing throw the corridor, when she saw Meredith.

" Hey, Mere! "

Meredith looked at her badly, without saying a word.

" What's up? " Izzie asked, feeling there was something wrong with Meredith.

" Don't you think, you should tell me. " Meredith replied, closing the chart angrily.

" Ah..uh.. " Izzie hesitated for a moment. " Mere, we have to talk. I need to tell you something.. "

.

" Did you decided finally? " Meredith was watching her badly.

" What do you mean? Do you already know? " Izzie asked.

" Do you think, I'm stupid? How did you dare to do this? "

" Mere, I know my act is bad. " Izzie bowed her eyes.

" Bad?! That's said very softly. " Meredith looked angry.

" I hadn't lie to you in this way, but I didn't know how to explain you. Everything is happened so fast, I thought you would accuse me..and I.. " Izzie stammered.

" Izzie, don't you feel a shamed to be with him?! "

" To feel shame?! " Izzie was astonished. " I don't feel shame to be with him. I love him and he loves me. The things between us are real. I'm happy with him. The only thing I feel shame is, that I lied to you. I'm really sorry about that. "

Meredith was looking at her furious.

" I wonder, how you can be so impudent to talk me, how you two are in love! " She screamed.

" Meredith, I know you are not happy now, because of Derek, but I can't understand, why you are not glad about me. I've told you, I'm happy and I'm in love. Is it so difficult to understand me? "

" I can't believe, what you are doing!! You are ...you are.. " Meredith was out of rages.

In that moment Richard appeared with Derek and Mark. Cristina and Alex were staying a side watching.

" What the hell is going on, here? Grey, why are you screaming?! " Richard asked.

" That's the least, I can do. Izzie is a shameless woman!! " Meredith declared.

" Excuse me?! " Richard was amazed.

" Meredith, what are you talking about?! " Izzie looked at her astonished. " Why do you take this, so personally?! That's my life. It's not your business. "

" How could you say this?! "

" Who'll explain to me, what's going on,here? " Richard angrily shouted.

" What's going on?! Do you want to know, what's going on?! Izzie and Derek...They are sleeping together. " Meredith threw the bomb.

There was silence for a few seconds. After that everybody said one after other:

" What?! " Richard was first.

" What?! " Derek after.

" What? " Izzie looked at her amazed.

" What?! " Mark said too.

Alex and Cristina looked each other.

" Oh, God!! " They exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N**Thank you melako 17, beth 1814 and Mcalison.. I hope you'll like that chapter. Enjoy it..**

They all were striken, watching Meredith.

" Why are you staring at me in this way? " She looked around.

Izzie recovered first.

" Derek?! You think, that I'm sleeping with Derek... " She murmured.

" I don't think, I know! Just don't deny. It's too late. "

Derek,Mark and Izzie exchanged astonished glances to each other.

" Mere, I don't know where you got that idea from.. " Izzie couldn't continue, because Meredith interrupted her.

" Where I got that idea from?! How could you have such insolence to reject. At least have the courage to admit that you have a relationship with the man, who I love. You know, Derek is the love of my life, but that didn't stop you to involve with him..And you.. " Meredith turned a head to Derek. " Is that your love? Are your feelings to me vanished so fast? "

Derek looked at her with opened mouth.

" Me and Izzie, we don't have anything..That's a big mistake. " Derek said.

Meredith furiously tried to say something, but in that moment, Mark interfered.

" Meredith, it's true. Derek and Izzie have no relationship. She is with me.. "

That was the second thrown bomb for the day. Meredith terrified, glanced at him.

" What?! " She exclaimed.

" What?! " Richard looked more horrified from the last time.

" What?! " That was Cristina.

" What?! " Alex said after her.

" Yes...me and Mark.. we are together.. Oh, God...What a mess!! All is my fault. I didn't dare to tell you from the beginning, I was preoccupied what would you say.. "

Meredith was moving her eyes between Izzie, Derek and Mark.

" But...but.. " She stammered. " I heard your conversation last night at the bar..and I thought... O my God!! " Meredith caught a head with her hands.

" Meredith, I'm really sorry, I caused you so much pain, but how could you think, that I'm able to make such a baseness?! You are my best friend and I love you so much.. " Izzie said to her.

" I.. I don't know.. " Meredith slowly began to see her misbelief.

Richard, who was so far impassive, since the last events shocked him, finally involved himself.

" I can't believe that, all this things are happening in my hospital. What the hell is going on with you?! I want you in my office, now!! " He shouted.

" What's this madhouse? I'm sure, I don't want to hear the answer. " Bailey appeared from the corner.

Richard glanced at her angrily..

" Guess, Dr. Bailey! Guess!! " He said passing on her.

Miranda turned to Izzie and Meredith, who blushed and bowed heads, ashamed. Cristina and Alex smiled to her innocently. Bailey looked at Derek and Mark, who made themselves, as if they haven't seen her dreadful eye.

" That's too much!! From the first time, I saw you two, first the one, then the other, I knew, that you'll bring me only troubles. I don't know, how such a fools, like you managed to attract my girls. I have no idea, what kind of mess you made, but I warn you, if I see them to suffer, because of you, you'll have work with me. I don't have time now, but it's better not to meeting me soon! " Miranda glanced them with terrible countenance and left.

" That was scared! " Mark concluded.

" Did she call us, fools?! " Derek asked him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Oh, Jesus!! Today is a great day! " Cristina exclaimed, running across the corridor together with Alex.

" Did you get the popcorn? " He asked her.

" Oh, yes!!

They crashed to George.

" Hey, where are you rushed so? " He asked.

" Get out of our way! We'll miss the big drama! " Cristina cut him off.

" The big drama?! What's happened? Is there anything bad? " George was perplexed.

" It depends from the point of view. Izzie sleeps with McSteamy! " Cristina informed him.

" What?! " George stared her, overwhelmed.

" Izzie and Sloan do nasty things! God, in such a moments, I know why I'm alive! " Cristina grinned.

" Izzie and Sloan?! " George hardly mumbled.

" You'll survive that, man! " Alex tapped his shoulders. " It's the second time for you... you should get used to. " He grinned.

George was too stunned from that news in order to react of the Alex's sarcasm.

" C'mon Alex. We'll miss the most interesting part." Cristina pulled his arm.

" Where are you going? " George asked them.

" Come and you'll see. " Cristina told.

They rushed. Alex and Cristina settled down in front of the Richard's office, from where they could see everything. Patricia had a lunch and there was nobody to disturb them. Cristina and Alex brought out the popcorn and began to smack, peering inside Chief's room.

" That's better, than latino serial. " Cristina marked.

" Will you explain me, what's going on here? Why are they all there? " George was confused.

" Meredith was sure, that Shepherd has had sex with Izzie. She burst before the Chief, explaining to him, that they both have a relationship, hiding from her, but the true is, that Izzie and McSteamy do dirty. " Cristina explained.

George stood with opened mouth.

" The Chief was out of rages. What a big mess!! " Alex added.

" And you, how don't you feel ashamed to stand, eating popcorn, while you are spying them, when Meredith and Izzie have troubled? " George accused them.

Alex and Cristina exchanged looks, after that they turned to him.

" Go away!! "

" No! I'll stay here to understand, what will happen. But not because I'm curious, it's because I care!! "

" We' re concerned too. " Cristina said, putting a popcorn into her mouth.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith, Derek, Izzie and Mark were before the Richard's desk, who has caught his head with a hands. After a long silence, he raised a head, watching them seriously.

" I've always been thinking, that I'm a man with a modern conceptions and that, there is nothing, which could surprise me in that world. But since I have been a head of the surgery, or more exactly, since you've been here, I started to have doubts in that. I'm tired from your love problems. I know, you spend too much time here and evidently is difficult for you to create social contacts out of the hospital, that's why you do this here, but that doesn't mean you could do such a scenes, before the eyes of all colleagues, and not to talk about the patients. "

" It's my fault, Chief! I... I decided, Izzie and Derek have a relationship and I couldn't keep control. " Meredith said.

" No, it's not your fault. The mistake is mine. I'm really sorry, I didn't tell you from the beginning, but I was not sure, how serious our relations are.. " Izzie glanced at Mark for a moment. " I feel bad, that you have suffered so much.. I can imagine, what you have undergone. If only I knew your suspicions.. "

" No, Izzie. I feel ashamed, that I has thought..that. I was so scared, that I'll loose Derek forever and I began to imagine some nonsenses. I saw you, how you were shining and... " Meredith hesitated for a while. " ..And all that confused me..When I understood you meet someone and after that, Derek came to look for you in the bar and finally, when I heard the conversation between Mark and Derek last night, which absolutely mixed my mind up. That doesn't excuse me, but I hope you'll forgive me.. "

Derek glanced her. Meredith looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

" I'm sorry Derek, but I'm afraid, you'll find another woman, better than me. I'm afraid, that other woman can come true all your dreams..a woman, who will look in your eyes, ..will sleep in your hands..,will wake you up in the morning or will prepare a trout for you... I'm really afraid you'll find some other woman, who is not dark and twisty... "

Derek was watching her, like always till now..with love. He stretched his hand slowly and rubbed her tears. Then Derek took her hand in his.

" That is never will going to happen. " He gave her a smile. " You are the one, I want, even if you are dark and twisty during the all your life. You are my dark and twisty girl..But if one day you become bright and shiny, I will know that it's because of all my love to you... "

They didn't move their eyes to each other. Izzie was crying too, watching them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Outside Alex, Cristina and George stood without saying a word, putting the heads at the window.

" Everything was going great, until this mawkish talking, has ruined all. " Cristina said, rubbing a tear secretly from one of her eye.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark, Izzie, Derek and Meredith were watching Richard, silent. He slowly leaned his back, beating his forefingers.

" I wonder, what to do with you... But since I'm too angry, I don't want to see you at least for a week. For that reason I cancel all your surgeries to both of you and give you one-week holiday. "

They amazed, exchanged glances. Izzie and Meredith smirked and exclaimed.

" One week holiday! " They repeated cheerfully.

Richard looked at them with serious countenance.

" Ah..uh.. One week holiday?! " Izzie changed quickly her cheerful voice and her face got serious countenance.

" I don't want to see you before my eyes. I hope, as I don't see you for a while, my anger will pass. Go away now!! "

They jumped immediately. Outside, they crashed on Alex, Cristina and George.

" Is everything ok? " George asked nervously.

" Yeah, everything is fine. I'd like to apologize for I didn't tell you anything. " Izzie bowed her head.

" I'll forgive you, if you answer me to some questions.. " Cristina grinned.

Mark passed beside her and whispered into her ear.

" Young, I know what you are going to ask her.. I'm great and I'm good at... " He turned and winked at Izzie, who was watching him smiling. " See you later! " Mark said to Izzie and went away.

Cristina was satisfied. She smirked and caught Izzie's arm.

" Can I trust him? " She asked. " Is he really great? It's not necessary to save me the dirty particulars. I want all details. "

" Cristina! Stop, please! " Izzie said.

" Where did you do it for first time? " Cristina insisted. " Was he ardent? "

" Well..in his hotel room and...God, he was amazing- tender and passioned. It was unbelievable "

" I'm sure, I don't want to listen more! " George quickly said, trying to disappear.

" George... wait! I hope you're not angry with me. "

" No, I'm not angry with you. I see your face and smile, that's enough for me. " He smiled to her.

Izzie turned to Alex, who was standing with mysterious smile.

" Is there any good reason to wish to be, just like him one day? "

" There are many good reasons.. " She replied.

" That's good. " Alex nodded and left.

Cristina and Izzie were staying, watching Derek and Meredith, who were at the corner. Derek was caressing her hair and she couldn't move her eyes from him. For the first time, Izzie and Cristina saw one real bright and shiny Meredith...


	17. Chapter 17

Izzie went out of the hospital and dashed to Mark, who was waiting for her at the parking. He embraced and gave her a hot kiss.

" So..are you sure, you are ready not to pull out from my hands? " Mark asked her.

" Yes, I'm! Are you sure you can bear me.. "

" I love the women, who provoke me.. " He was amused.

" The women..? " Izzie looked at him, raising eyebrows.

" Uh..?! I meant one woman...You! Be sure, I'll take your breath away! I only hope, you won't be tired with me. "

" I'll never be tired to feel myself happy.. " Izzie notified.

They started kissing passionately. Mark gently cupped her face and stepped back slowly.

" Keep this kisses for tonight, we have to hurry up now. " Mark told her.

" Where? "

" We're going to the supermarket. " Mark said, taking her hand and followed her to the car.

" The supermarket?! " Izzie glanced at him with surprise.

" Yep... We'll go shopping. We are going to make barbecue in Derek's trail this evening. We'll build a fire and we'll cook. Or to be more precise, me and Derek will prepare a dinner for you and Meredith. "

" You and Derek cooking? Can you do it? "

" Do you have any doubts? " Mark asked.

" No... It would be fun.. " Izzie laughed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie were at the supermarket and he was putting a various foods in the trolley.

" Mark, don't you take too much things for four people? "

" No, it's better to have more, than less.. " He smirked, laying the pork chops in the trolley.

" Can I take some chocolate? " Izzie asked.

" You can take whatever you want. " Mark told her.

A satisfied smile spread out on her face.

" But you'll eat it after the dinner. " He added. " Otherwise you'll loose your appetite. "

" I promise, I'll not miss the dinner, that you'll prepare with Derek for anything in the world. "

" You'll be pleased. " Mark winked at her.

" I'm sure for that... "

They stopped before the spices-stall and Mark began to put bravely a lot of spices in the trolley.

" Do you really know, what are you doing? " Izzie looked at him suspiciously.

" Do you have any suspects? "

" No..,I just wonder, whether you know for what are all these? "

" So, you have doubts.., but it's not bad. I'll be able to surprise you.. " He bent to kiss her.

" You definitely are full with surprises. " She smiled.

" You can choose the wine! " Mark said.

" You trust in my taste?! "

" Of course, you've good taste, furthermore an excellent one! " He marked.

" How did you get it? "

" You're with me, so you have an excellent taste.. " Mark smirked.

Izzie looked at him and smiled.

" I like your ego! "

" If I remember well, that was teasing you before. " He reminded her.

" I love you, now! "

" I love you, too! " Mark left the trolley and grabbed her strongly, pulling her close to him. He gazed into her eyes and ran the outline of her lips with his thumb.

" Mark, we are in the supermarket.. " Izzie gave him a hint.

" I know.. It's not my fault, you are so irresistible.. and I'm so helpless before.. you. "

" Oh, please.. ! "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark parked his jeep in front of the Derek's trail. He helped Izzie to get out of the car. Mark opened the trunk and they started to take out the purchases. Derek and Meredith appeared together, holding hands.

" Here you are! " Derek greeted them.

" Yes, we delayed a little bit... in the supermarket.. " Mark smiled enigmatically.

Izzie blushed.

" I see. " Derek said. " We'll help you. "

Derek and Meredith took part of the foodstuffs out of the car and got them inside.

" Ok girls, me and Mark will light the fire and we're starting the preparations for the dinner. You can have a seat comfortably and rest. I'll make a special cocktail for you now. " Derek said.

Meredith and Izzie exchanged happily glances.

" We'll like to be affected girls. " Meredith said, kissing Derek.

" We'll also like to give you a pleasure. " He smiled to her.

The two girls were drinking their cocktails, situated in front of the Derek's trail. The two men were taken up with the barbecue.

" It seems, they know, what they're doing. " Izzie said.

" I hope, because I'm hungry. " Meredith declared.

They laughed.

" Izzie, I didn't have an opportunity until now, to tell you how much I'm happy for you. You look so delightful and obviously Mark loves you. "

" Mere, he is incredible. If someone has told me before, that I would fall in love in that way not in someone, but in Mark Sloan, I would think he is insane. " Izzie sipped from his cocktail.

" And if someone has told me the same for Mark and you, I would also think, that he's insane. " Meredith laughed.

" Yeah.. Do you know, he is all, that I have always wished to find in one man. The men, I have met by now, I felt, that I was stronger than them. It has always been, as if they had need for me, instead me for them. I feel myself real with Mark, I feel his power, I feel he's stronger than me, that I can rely on him. I feel myself a woman in any sense of that word. And I like this. "

" Iz, you are a great couple! I have ever known, he is a good man, that behind his coldness is hidden his real personality. You are so cute together.. "

" As you and Derek.. " Izzie smiled.

" The same you feel with Mark, I feel to Derek. He learnt me to grow up. "

" Hey you both, what are you talking about? " Mark interrupted their conversation, reaching them.

" We're talking about you! " Izzie stood up and wrapped her hands around his neck.

" I hope, that you don't create some mean plan.. " He said, removing a hair from her face.

" I have only good ideas for you.. "

" Saying good, you mean dirty.. " Mark said with hope.

" I'll try to do it dirty. "

" I appreciate your efforts. I noticed that from the beginning.. you are simply a talent.. "

" A talent without a good teacher is nothing. Talking about talents, do you need a help for the dinner? "

" Everything is prepared. We are waiting only for the ashed to be ready. "

Mark was putting the pork chops on the barbecue. Izzie stood behind his back and wrapped her hands around his waist.

" You look very sexy close to the cooker. " Izzie giggled. " I think the women would die for such a man, like you. "

" You are absolutely a lucky girl! " Mark smirked without turning a head.

" Oh yes, I'm! Mark, I'm so in love with you! "

Mark turned back, his hands were dirty from the chops, but this didn't stop him to run his fingers across her cheeks. Her face was held tenderly between his two hands. He stared at her eyes.

" Say it again! " Mark whispered.

" I love you, Mark! "

" I think, I'll go crazy about you.. " He placed a deep kiss on her lips.

" Hey, you'll burn the chops! " Derek called, approaching them with Meredith.

" You are such a boring man! " Mark said to him. " Meredith, you have to give him up from his manner to disturb the people. "

" I'm concerned about the dinner. " Derek innocently said.

" You are concerned to mislead me. "

" Come on guys! Stop that! " Meredith interfered herself. " I think, the chops are ready! "

" Mm mm.. It smells marvellous! " Izzie told.

" I'll care about the salad. " Mark informed them.

Izzie was tasting the vegetables cut by Mark all the time.

" Can't you be more patient? " He remarked her.

" No, I can't! " Izzie continued to take the vegetables from the bowl.

The table was arranged by Meredith and Izzie, after everything became ready. It was calm and silent night. The air was fresh and the four were sitting at the table.

" For what, we should make a toast? " Meredith asked.

" For the love, for friendship and for the lucky, that we have with Mark to meet the most gorgeous women. "

" Yes, let's drink for that! " Mark said.

" Can I have a pork chop, please! I'm impatient to taste it! " Izzie told.

" I was afraid, that you'll not eat anything, after you were tasted everything, while I was doing it. " Mark said, putting a chop in Izzie's plate.

" You don't know Izzie. She could eat the whole refrigerator and for a dessert a pack of butter. " Meredith giggled.

" Seriously?! " Mark was amazed.

" That happens, when I'm depressed. " Izzie clarified.

" I'll care about not to be depressed. I don't want to destroy your lovely body! " He smirked.

" If you really love me, you'll like me even fat! "

Mark looked at her terrified.

" You don't talk it seriously, do you? "

" Of course not! " Izzie smiled. " I don't have intention to become fat..., unless I have justified reason. " She added.

" Justified reason? What kind of justified reason? " Mark looked nervously at her.

" If I become pregnant. " Izzie said calmly.

" Are you pregnant? " Mark choked.

" No, I'm not. "

" Where is my camera? Your face was perfect for a picture. " Derek laughed.

" If you want to know, I love Izzie and if she gets pregnant, I'll be in the heaven. " Mark said firmly.

Derek, Meredith and Izzie stopped laughing and were looking amazed at him.

" Mark, what did you just say, was it serious? " Izzie asked.

" You know, that when I'm saying something, that it is. I love you Izzie! I don't want to have a baby, just because I must have, or because it is time to have. It's because I wish to have a baby with you! "

Izzie looked into his eyes and saw..love. Mark took his hand and pulled her toward him. His lips met hers.

" A boy or a girl? " Izzie asked, caressing his cheek tenderly.

" What? "

" A boy or a girl? "

" It doesn't matter. " Mark said.

" People says, that the skillful men have a boy and the gifted artists have a girl... " Izzie informed him.

" So...that's mean, that we'll have twins. A boy and a girl. "

" How did you decided it? " Izzie looked at him in astonishment.

" I'm a skillful man and a gifted artist as well. " Mark gave her, his McSteamy' s face.

" Sure! " She rolled her eyes.

" What about us? What kind of children, we would have? " Meredith asked Derek, kissing him.

" Have you any preferences for that? " He smirked.

" I'd like to have a girl.. " Meredith announced.

" Me too.. But I'm afraid, that their boy will chase our girl.. " Derek looked preoccupied.

They all laughed.

" If it's a boy.. " Meredith assumed.

" It would be great! I'll be calm... " Derek smiled.

" But I wouldn't..be. !! " Mark said. " It's better not to be, like his father, some little McDreamy to enchant my little girl... "

" You two are crazy... " Meredith and Izzie laughed.

" It's nicer to say, what we'll do the whole week? " Meredith asked.

Derek and Mark looked at each other and smiled enigmatically.

" Well, we'll rest, swim, surfing, we'll have some bath... " Mark said.

" Sun, surfing and rest... ?? " Meredith and Izzie exchanged glances.

" Yep! " Mark smirked.

" What's that? " Meredith asked.

" We are going to the Seychelles. " Derek notified.

" Seychelles?! Really? It isn't a joke, is it? " Izzie exclaimed.

" It's not a joke. We're leaving tomorrow early in the morning! "

" Great!! I can't believe it! " Izzie jumped on Mark's back. " But I don't have any clothes, they all are in Meredith's home. "

" You don't need them. I'm going to buy for you everything, what you want. " Mark's hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her to his kisses.

" My clothes are also at home. " Meredith said, sitting on Derek's lap.

" Don't worry about that. We'll do shopping there. " He tenderly kissed her. " I think, we'll have a great holiday. " Derek added.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Later this evening, Mark's hotel room_

Mark was almost sleeping, when he heard Izzie to say.

" Thank you! "

" For what? " Mark asked.

" For that you make my dreams come true.. " She cuddled with him.

Mark kissed her head, embracing her softly. Izzie nestled her face in his neck.

" You are that, who make dreams come true.. " Mark whispered into her ear.

Izzie slept with a smile on her face.. Mark held her close hugging, kissed her. He watched her sleeping. She was, like an angel. He was looking at her and thinking, that this angel was everything for him in the world...

A/N **So..I hope, I'll have an inspiration for the next chapter,which presumably will be the last.. I wish to make it lovely and I'll try to do my best. I already have some ideas for the end. I hope I'll realize it in the best possible way!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N **I finished it finally... I know it was a long time since I've written for the last, but this month was very hard for me, because I had to do a lot of things in my job. Moreover my laptop dropped in the swimming pool (I hope, that I don't have to consider this, like a sign to stop writing) Anyway here is the end of the story. I don't know if I have done it well, I hope you like it...**

The flight to Mahe was long for that reason Mark, Derek, Izzie and Meredith tried to rest and sleep as much as possible,

because they wanted to be fresh, when they arrive. When the airplane landed and the doors opened, the four felt the

magic of the island immediately. Although the temperature was high, they were happy to enjoy such an exotic atmosphere.

They didn't have too much baggage so that helped them not to waste time at the airport and quickly headed to the hotel.

Izzie was impressed. She almost didn't talk on the way to the hotel. She just held Mark's hand and was absorbed by

everything around. The swagging palm trees, the unusual rock formations, the lush tropical forest, the fragrant exotic

flowers, and these coloured birds under this blue sky and burning sun. That was something, which was being presented in

her fantasy until now. When she was a little girl, she imagined many times how would seem the paradise, and she

imagined just like this. She was watching the people. They looked so kind and friendly and smiling. In the bigger part of the

time she used to face with the misery, the pain and the suffering in the hospital, and now Mark showed her another world,

where the sun was reflected on peoples' faces. She sneezed Mark's hand gently, looking at him for a moment and after she

back again her eye to this amazing view. Mark felt real exciting watching the love in Izzie's eyes. He knew exactly what

Izzie felt in that moment. Everything was written all over her face. He was amazed by her way, how she was taking about

all that. She enjoyed the more little things, which the other women even didn't know that exist. Mark felt surge of

tenderness in his soul, glancing at her. Izzie was so sweet, true and lovely, he would give everything to her, which she has

missed and for which she dreamed in the life.

While Mark and Izzie were traveling without saying a word, the other couple didn't stop talking. Meredith was cuddled in

Derek's embrace without loosing her happy smile and pleasant mood.

" Do you promise, we'll get back the wasted time? " Meredith asked him.

" I guarantee about that. "

" Mmm mmm it sounds promising... Dr. Shepherd... " Pleased smile spread out on her face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The hotel was before the ocean between coconut palms, hibiscus trees, a tapestry of tropical plants and exotic flowers,

huge granite boulders and beautiful white sandy beach with clear blue water. They were welcomed by the administrator.

" Dr. Sloan, Dr. Shepherd and you beautiful ladies. My name is Adrian Rocamora and for me is pleasure to be our guests. I

hope you will spend a great time here. We are going to do our best to make you enjoy your holiday. If you like windsurfing,

deep sea fishing, diving, cruises to visit the other islands or just to take some rest in the beach, here is the right place. "

" Thank you Mr. Rocamora. We are sure we'll have a great time in this incredible place. " Derek and Mark smiled.

One young girl with friendly smile put them a necklace of exotic flowers with marvelous fragrance. She offered to Mark,

Izzie, Derek and Meredith welcome drink.

" We booked for you the nicest rooms in our hotel, only in a couple of steps from the beach, with a Jacuzzi on the balcony

and full extras. " Adrian clarified.

" Thank you, Mr. Rocamora. "

" Call me Adrian. You can go now to accommodate. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Enjoy your stay! "

They went to their rooms. The porter unlocked the room of Izzie and Mark. She exclaimed when they entered inside. Mark

gave a big tip to the boy and closed the door after him. He turned to Izzie who was walking around.

" Oh, look Mark I haven't seen such splendid room. See the bed. We can chase each other freely. " Izzie guessed.

" I hope I won't chase you long. " Mark smirked .

" If you have good reflexes and if you are quickly enough, you will have the chance to reach me. "

" I have good reflexes but I don't want to be quickly……" He glanced her playfully.

" Well, I also like when you do it slowly….." She said, biting her lips.

" Do you?! " He stepped slowly and looked her invitingly.

" Yep.. " Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck and stared at his eyes. " I love, when you kiss me tenderly, to feel your

hot breath caressing my skin. It drives me crazy to see, how badly you want me. When you taking slowly my clothes off,

your hands on my body… "

Mark felt pleasant excitement. He smiled content, trying to take her top off, but Izzie subtly slipped out from his hands.

" Mark, not now. I'm impatient to see the ocean. I want to feel the waves! " She turned cheerfully.

" What?! Not now… You'll leave me in that condition…without any preoccupation.. " Mark looked desperately.

" Please.. I'm eager to go to the beach, just for a while.. "

" Izzie you're trying to kill me.. You are saying all these things and now you leave me just like this. "

" A ha .. " Izzie smirked. " Come on, let's go!! " Izzie dashed to the balcony without wasting more time. She opened the

big window and went out.

" This woman will drive me crazy! " Mark sighed and followed her.

Izzie was running a head. She took her shoes off. The sand was hot, but very soft.

" Are you coming? " She turned to Mark running to the water. Smiling, he was watching after her.

She was filled with happiness that made him satisfied. Izzie's laugh blended with the noise of the waves. She reached the

water, the waves touched her legs.

" Hurry up Mark, the water is so warm "

Mark approached her and stayed behind her back embracing her body with his hands. A strong wave poured over them.

"Oh my God, we are entirely wet " Izzie laughed.

"Yes, we are " Mark confirmed kissing her neck.

" Tell me this is true "

" It's true" He replied.

"And we will be here in that goddess place called paradise together? "

" Yes, we will "

" And we will lounge on the beach just like this without doing anything ? " Izzie said while the waves continued touching

their legs.

" Yes, we will " Mark covered her neck with kisses.

" And we will be lazy in that huge and cool bed without alarms destroying our bliss? "

" U - hu. " Mark's hands were leaving hot traces all over her body.

" And we will be able to walk naked not dressed with these dis comfortable blue scrubs…and to hide in the warehouses in

order to get rid of it…."

" We will not hide anymore at all……." Mark grabbed Izzie and put her on his shoulders fetching her back in the room.

" Mark, my shoes remained in the sand " Izzie called.

" You don't need it. You will take them back later."

Mark carried her in the room slowly laying her on the bed. He lied over her and stared at her eyes that were shinning.

" I have never met that in another woman. "

"What? "

" That flame, that look, the way of your heart beating,….."

" This is because I love you " Izzie caressed his hair tenderly.

" I love you too, moreover I'm sure "

" My clothes are wet " Izzie marked.

" That's why I will take them off " Mark laughed.

" But these are all I have. "

" We will arrange that. Although I like my girlfriend without clothes we will go to buy whatever you want. Further more you

need swimming suit "

" Really ? I thought that I could without it " Izzie grinned.

" You can if only I'm watching you " Mark kissed her taking her top off and afterwards her bra. " But in no case I won't like

the idea someone else to enjoy your beauties. _"_

" I have to take a shower after this exhausting flight "

" It's not necessary, I like your smell " Mark entered his tongue inside Izzie's mouth. She gave him full access. He started

to circle her nipple and his free hand trailed a line down her belly. Mark traced the contours of Izzie's stomach, all the way

down the buttons of her jeans. Her body was free from them, exposing to Mark her long and sultry legs. He pulled his shirt

off, eagering to feel her soft and creamy skin with his naked body. She loved to feel of his lips on hers, the weight of his

body on top of her's.

" Your hair is so shining. " His gaze caressed her lips and hair. Her curls were scattering on the pillow. Izzie rested her

fingertips on the front of his chest. His kisses was too gentle, that she quivered. She loved the feel of her breasts crushed

on his hard chest, his strong arms banding her. He'd never been so close to another person, and she never felt so loveable

or desirable or wanted by man. Mark managed to satisfied, not only her physical desires, and her feelings. She wanted to

hold onto his solid body. He trailed fiery kisses across her chin and down her neck, reaching slowly her breasts. Flicking the

nipple slowly before taking it fully into his mouth. He sucked the nub and swirled it around for a few moments and slowly

licking his way to the other breast doing the same with it. Izzie moaned, while shivers of pleasure washed across her

shoulders and encompassed her whole being. Mark brought his lips back to hers, and she eagerly framed his face in both

hands. Izzie trailed her fingers through his hair, along his neck, to his jaw. She caressed his broad shoulders, loving the

solid feel of muscle beneath smooth warm flesh. Izzie wanted to touch more of him. Her fingers made their way to his

abdomen and down, she unbuttoned his jeans skillfully. Mark helped her to taking them off together with his boxers. Izzie

tenderly touched his arousal, giving him real pleasure.

" God, Izzie. You are magician. " Mark groaned.

" No, I'm not.. " Izzie said, continuing caressing him there, where he could hardly resist.

" Yes you are.. " Mark whispered into her ear. His breath fanned her skin there, sending shudders through her body. They

enjoyed each other giving pleasure to their bodies and souls. He'd never imagined that intimacy could feel so good.

" I want you Mark..now.. ! " Izzie mumbled.

He smirked. The sense of these words meant all for him.

Mark loved her with the whole of his passion and fire he had. Izzie has lost the times, in which she reached the top of the

pleasure. A few seconds before Mark finished, Izzie whispered.

" Mark I want you to finish inside me.. "

Mark stared into her eyes.

" Are you sure? " He asked with his husky voice.

" Yes I'm! I love you and I want all with you.. "

Mark smiled and tenderly touched her lips with his.

In a few moments later the two of them were lying embraced, never felt some kind of delight.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Derek and Meredith were seating in a table under a palm tree with a view to the ocean. They enjoyed the noise of the

waves and how they poured over the shore. The ocean was lovely blue and the yellow sun made the view picturesque and

colorful.

Mark and Izzie slowly reached them holding hands and happily smiles.

" There you are " Mark said and dragged a chair to Izzie.

" Yes we are sitting here delighting in this calmness. And you? Where have you lost? " Derek asked.

" We took pleasure in the calmness too, but in another way….." Mark smiled mysteriously.

" I won't ask you how… " Derek smirked.

" Are you join us to the town? " Izzie asked.

" No we intend to stay. We have to catch up in some things…. " Derek informed them.

" Ok then! See you later! "

Mark and Izzie took a rent a car and drove off to Victoria, the capital of Seychelles. Their hotel was situated in 30 minutes

from there by car. Izzie was watching throughout the window with enthusiasm.

" Here is really fantastic. " Izzie marked.

" Yeah, it is! People says here is the Paradise on the earth. " Mark clarified. " It is also home to the double coconut, the only

place in the world, where it grows naturally, which suggests me, that here we get our lucky with the twins.. " He winked at

her.

" I thought, you are skillful man and gifted artist and you don't need some kind of support. "

" I'm! But it's not bad to insure, just in case.. "

" I won't be angry with you, if you don't manage to do it from the first time. " Izzie laughed, caressing tenderly his cheek.

Mark glanced at her a little offended.

" I have no intention to miss the goal! '" Mark assured her.

" If you say so... "

Mark parked the car in the centre. He grabbed Izzie's hand and followed her to the Victoria Market, where Mr. Rocamora

had explained him, they could find everything. They got upstairs, where were the small boutiques with various things from

souvenirs to clothes.

" Well, from where we shall start? " Mark asked her.

" I don't know I need only the most needed things. " Izzie raised shoulders.

" I'll buy you all you want and like. Come with me. "

They entered the swimming siuts'boutique where one very friendly woman welcomed them warmhearted. There was a

plenty choice of swimming suits.

" Wow.. Mark all are so great " Izzie was excited. " Can I try?! "

" Take all you want and try. " Mark said.

Izzie took a heap of swimming suits most of them in pink. Mark looked her, raising eyebrows.

" Pink?! "

" I love that color do you have anything in mind? " She asked.

" No.. " He sighed.

Izzie entered the changing room. Mark tried to went in together with her, but she shouldered him aside immediately.

" Can't I watching you, while you are changing? " He innocently asked.

" No, you can't! " Izzie cut him off.

" Why? "

" Because we have to observe the rules of prudence . We are in the shop. People would think, we are such a perverse,

who like to do dirty things in public. "

" I like watching you…. " Mark smirked.

" Watch me…, when we are alone!! " Izzie pushed him and pulled the curtain before his face.

He just sighed.

In a five minutes Izzie went out of the changing room, dressed in an amazing swimming suit, who made her to look

incredibly sexy. Mark's mouth opened. Izzie looked him, and turning around.

" Well.., what do you think? "

" No!! "

" No?! " Izzie curiously stared at him.

" Absolutely no!! "

" Don't you like me? " Izzie was surprised.

" You look great! " Mark continued staring at her with opened mouth.

" What's the problem, then? "

" I don't want the other men to staring at you like I'm doing that now! They will not remove their eyes away from your

body. "

" Mark, don't be silly. " Izzie laughed.

" This swimming suit is too cut off and daring. You can't wear it. "

" I can't believe in my ears. You don't want I look sexy… "

" I want and you are really sexy, without this, but I don't like to see how everybody will eat you with eyes. " Mark

explained, without stopping watch her.

" Mark.. " Izzie sighed. " I'm with you and I love you. You are the only man I want, I don't care about the others. But I can't

dress, like nun just because you don't like someone to watch my body. "

Mark stared at her serious.

" Ok! But… " He shook his finger before her face. " You have to know, I will not be calm, and you will not have a clear

conscience, that you have destroyed my holiday! "

" You are so cute, when you are jealous. " Izzie smiled and gave him a sultry kiss. Mark took the other swimming suits.

" What are you doing? " Izzie asked.

" We will buy all… Just in case! " Mark smirked and winked at her.

" You are unbelievable! " Izzie laughed.

" I'm and I love you! " He said, kissing her nose.

They went about all shops, and Mark bought to Izzie a lot of things. Mark held Izzie's hand, while they were walking along

the town.

" Mark, I have never made so big shopping. Thank you! "

" I want you to be happy. " He smiled at her.

" I'm happy with you. I don't need anything to feel so great. I need only you! "

" I know, I feel pleasure doing this. I don't want to impress you, I love to see your cheerful smile. " Mark explained.

Izzie stopped walking. She stood before Mark and tenderly kissed him. He slowly removed some hair behind her ear.

" Do you know for what I'm dreaming now? " He asked.

" For what? "

" I wish to see you dressed in that sexy swimming suit. It's not already so hot, so we can go to swim. It would be great.

Me…and you….the sunset… "

" I thought you have anything against my swimming suit.. " Izzie smirked.

" I don't have anything against your swimming suit, I'm preoccupied about the consequences, when you wear it. " Mark

justified.

" Draw it mild! " Izzie laughed.

" You are gorgeous. I just have to get into the habit, that I have the prettiest and sexy girlfriend…… "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This holiday was intense with emotions, jovial mood and great experiences. Derek and Mark were surfing, learning Izzie

and Meredith to surf. The two girls were really good and diligent students and with some more training they would exceed

their teachers. They went to diving once, where they saw an unbelievable parti-colored sea world with corals and fishes.

The four were making long cruises or were just resting on these deserted beaches under the palms, enjoying the calmness

and the romantic atmosphere. They amused a lot together. That was a dreamy holiday.


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Derek was peering at the ocean, when he felt a strong hand to catch his shoulders. He turned and he was smiling

accomplicely, when he saw who was standing before his eye.

" Are you ready? " Derek asked.

" Yes everything is prepared. What about you? "

" Me too. Mr. Rocamora said, he has arranged everything for tonight. " Derek answered.

" Great! Will we do it? '

" Yes, we'll do it! " Derek confirmed.

He looked his friend and smiled.

" What? " Mark asked.

" Nothing... It's ...just... I'm thinking about this, that there is nothing, happening without a reason. We are here together

ready to do the most important thing in our life in the same time. I think this is the sign of the destiny... "

" Yeah, I'm sure it is! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love Seattle. " Mark said.

Derek burst in laugh.

" Yes, in Seattle I met the woman, who changed my life! " Mark told.

" I love Seattle! And I love Joe too! Everything began there! "

" And I love Joe. If Joe didn't exist you wouldn't have seen Meredith, and I wouldn't have met Izzie! "

" I love Adisson too, if she hadn't slept with you, I wouldn't have come in Seattle. " Derek clarified.

" I knew, you'll reminded me about that! " Mark shook his finger.

" I would also remind you, not to do this again! "

" And you don't try to give me that back! "

" But...that has changed our lives in better. " Derek smiled.

" Yep.. But I'm little bit nervous, do you know? " Mark asked.

" I know! Me too! I want to do it as it should be , this time to do it rightly! "

" We'll do it! " Mark assured him.

" I wish you success, Mark! "

" Success, Derek! " Mark turned to leave when he heard Derek's voice.

" Mark! "

" What? " Mark was staring Derek at his eyes.

" I want you to know, you are my best friend and you always will be! '

Mark nodded and smiled.

" You too Derek, you too! "

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith grabbed for the handrail of the yacht for support with one hand and with the other she took Derek's hand. He

helped her to board.

" Don't you tell me finally, where we go? " She asked.

" You'll see! " He said mysteriously.

" I hope, you will not carry me away to some desert island to remain there until the end of our life ".

" It sounds great.. " Derek marked.

" For your information I want to finish my specialization! " Meredith said firmly.

" You can do this in the island. There will be different animals and birds, who would need medication. " Derek informed her.

" After five years I will give you your diploma, you know I'm your boss! " He smirked.

" Don't joke! "

" I'm not joking! " Derek looked serious.

Meredith was looking him surprisingly. The yacht started on a voyage.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie stood in the room, wearing her nicest dress and she already wondering where Mark was. He explained to her, that

this last evening they would go to one very famous fish restaurant together with Derek and Meredith. And now there was

no trace from them. Mark said to her that he had to do some job and went out, leaving her alone. She took a glance at the

clock. It was passed one hour since Mark had left the room. She called to the room of Meredith and Derek, but nobody

responded. Izzie just thought what to do, when she heard somebody knocking. She opened the door.

" Mr. Rocamora?! "

" Miss Isobel, that's for you! " He gave her a little card. Izzie took it and slowly opened it. It was from Mark. It was written

only one sentence.

" _Open the door of the balcony and follow the sign… "_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" I'm coming in a while! " Derek said.

" Where do you go? " Meredith shouted after him, but she didn't get an answer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie headed to the balcony. She felt how her heart started beating wildly. She opened the door with trembling hands and

caught her breath. On the stairs to the beach were coruscating a little candles and around them had pink magnolias. Izzie

went slowly, because her legs hardly resist.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith stood on the deck of the yacht and was waiting for Derek to appear. Suddenly the yacht stopped. Meredith looked

around. The lights of the yacht went out. It was pitch - dark.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie continued walking slowly. She reached the beach. The only lights were these of the candles.

It sounded only the noise of the waves. Suddenly they were deafen by a song. _Amazed _

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take it_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith stood without moving, trying to hear some noise. It was silence.

" Derek! Where are you, Derek? "

Nobody responded. In that moment she heard music, which as if was coming from the ocean.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take it_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was standing still with shaking legs and with a heart beating in wild rhythm, listening the words of the song.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith had a feeling she was dreaming. She stood there, listening this beautiful song.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Izzie! " Mark's voice resounded behind her back. She turned. Izzie had a feeling, that her heart stopped beating for a

moment, when she saw the picture before her eyes.

" Oh, my God!! " She exclaimed.

With pink flourish magnolias and a little candles inside them was written on the sand:

_I LOVE YOU IZZIE_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Izzie stood there, feeling how the image before her eyes began to make dizzy from the tears, which hurried to flow down

her face. She was sure, her legs will abandon her and she will find her on the sand. In that moment two warm and strong

hands wrapped her waist. Mark's husky voice sounded in her ear.

" You are my life, Izzie! I want spend all my life with you… "

Izzie couldn't find her voice, she felt a lump in her throat.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith felt Derek's presence, although she couldn't see him, Meredith knew he was somewhere nearby. Suddenly in one

moment, the ocean as if lightened. A thousand of stars were glittering around the yacht.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

There was a huge transparent between two boats on which was written:

_I love you Meredith_

Meredith stood stunned.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was buried his face in Izzie's neck. He kissed her tenderly behind the ear, feeling how her body was shivering from his

kisses. Izzie closed her eyes and put her hands over the hands of Mark.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Izzie enjoyed the song, when she heard Mark's voice whispering into her ear.

" Turn, Izzie! "

She looked at him.

" Look there! " Mark showed her the ocean. She picked her eyes up. That was she saw stroke her. Very cute and little

children were standing on the beach near to the water in front of them carrying lighting colored letters with inscription:

_Will you marry me_

" Oh my God! Mark! Oh my God! " Izzie couldn't hold on her tears. She really was crying. Her face was wet and full with

tears. She bite her lips.

" Mark, I can't imagine how you have done all this to me….It's like I'm dreaming.. "

" I'm ready to do everything only to see, what I have just seen in your eyes.. " He said.

" Do you know what you did tonight?! You showed me, that I have believed in the real love not in vane. I prayed to meet

you and I knew I'll find you! All my secret dreams were being fulfilled one by one thanks to you. You are the man I believed,

that exists and I'll meet one day. "

" Izzie will you marry me? "

" Yes, Mark! Thousand of times yes! I'll never forget this evening. Whatever I say it would be nothing compared to what

you have done for me. Mark, even the magnolias are pink…. " Izzie smiled.

" This is your favorite color! " He smirked. " And just for the record the evening is not finished yet… " Mark outlined the

contours of her lips with his fingertips.

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith wiped her eyes out of the tears, when she saw Derek climbed on the fore-mast, holding megaphone.

" Will you marry me, Meredith! " He shouted.

Meredith didn't know if she was crying or she was laughing.

" You are crazy, Derek! I can't believe you are doing all this things! "

Instead of reply, Derek started singing together with the song.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

" I love you Meredith, I want marry you! "

" Do you know what? " Meredith screamed. " Take me away to the remotest desert island. I would live with you in the end

of the earth in a hut, I'll fishing, I'll gather banana and coconuts, climbing to palm trees, I'll walk with our children on the

beach.. And each morning I'll face the sunrise together with you… "

Derek was watching her in the way, that only he could do it…

" I've dreamed to hear that since I have seen you, and now I eager to take you in my hands, but

**GOD DAMN**, I can not get down from here……………….. "

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing, that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you…._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**At the same time in Seattle, At Joe's bar**

Cristina was sitting on the bar together with Alex, who was sitting on her left side, and in the company of George, who was

sitting on her right side. Joe filled their glasses with tequila.

" Joe, do you know what is the worst thing?! Meredith is happy somewhere there, under the burning sun together with

McDreamy , and Izzie who I'm sure is doing dirty in that moment under some palm tree on the beach with McSteamy. And

me, staying here, drinking tequila with Evil Spawn and Bambie. That's suck! " Cristina made her disgusting face.

Joe smirked, while Alex and George tried to reject her.

" Shut up! Don't say anything. " She immediately cut them off.

" Cristina, Maybe you'll meet your Mc Perfect very soon… " Joe assumed.

" Mc Perfect?! Mmm mmm I like that idea! Mc Perfect! Let's drink for that! " Cristina swallowed

the shot in ex. " Mc Perfect! It sounds so great…. Mc Perfect..mmm

mmm…………………………… " Cristina's face became pleased.

_THE END_

_**Raiana**_

_**A/N I don't know if Mc Perfect exists, but who knows……I would like to express my gratitude to all, who have read my fiction and I really hope you like it…. Thanks for the reviews…**_

_**I created another fiction ( still in my head) about Mark and Izzie ( of course) and I hope I'll started it soon…**__**J**__**J**__**J**_


End file.
